Engaño Mortal: Cybertron
by ILoveStarscream
Summary: Cybertron, un planeta de seres mecánicos inteligentes, un planeta lejano a la tierra y momentáneamente pacifico, hasta que una guerra se desate. la historia de como seis adolescentes cibertronianos experimentan los inicios, el desarrollo y el final de una guerra, y como su lider de equipo, les hace mantenerse con vida.
1. Chapter 1

Cybertron, un planeta aparentemente pacífico. A miles y millones de años luz del planeta tierra, en un sistema solar de un solo planeta, donde sus habitantes son seres mecánicos inteligentes, avanzados por mas de 30,000 millones de años a la raza humana. Los pobladores de este planeta se dividen en dos sub-especies de Transformers, Los autobots, seres creados por Primus para el progreso y el avance de su planeta, y los decepticons, los cuales fueron creados como guerreros, defensores de Cybertron y el nucleo de este. Pero los planes de Primus salieron mal, o entre ellos mismos lo hicieron fracasar. Debido a todas las diferencias entre autobots y decepticons, la revolución para definir cual de ambas razas de transformers es la mas adecuada para gobernar Cybertron era mas que inevitable.

Con las frecuentes manifestaciones de decepticons descontentos con el gobierno de cybertron, y la decisión de que el nuevo prime seria un autobot, el consejo gubernamental de cybertron comenzó a prepararse para la inevitable batalla que se desataría. Los cuarteles militares de los autobots comenzaron a aceptar a los reclutas aun mas jóvenes de lo que les admitían, preparándolos mejor. En secreto, los altos mandos de los Autobots, reclutaron a los transformers híbridos que permanecían de su lado, estos transformers fueron creados por un autobot y un decepticon, teniendo asi un equilibrio de programación que les permite ser mejores en todo. A estos elegidos les entrenan incansablemente,en un entrenamiento que solo los mejores de ellos,sobrevivieron. Les repartieron en los diferentes cuarteles militares autobot en todo Cybertron, para que ellos fueran quienes comandaran los ejércitos en la guerra que se aproximaba para asi tener una mayor esperanza de ser ellos los vencedores, sin tener en cuenta que los decepticons tenían un mayor número de soldados en sus ejércitos.

Dentro de la academia de estudios militares de Iacon, se encuentra una de estos soldados Híbridos, su entrenamiento fue completado hace 2 ciclos solares y le enviaron a Iacon como sargento. Por las mañanas servía entrenando a soldados recién reclutados, inexpertos. Sin embargo de su misma edad. Por las tardes estudiaban en la academia y ella por las noches, entrenaba con su equipo de compañeros híbridos. En un equipo renombrado como "DeadCons".

ArFive, la hibrida recién recibida servía como sargento. La alarma digital sonó, indicándole que ya debía levantarse. Estaba acostumbrada al levantamiento madrugador, hacia milenios que la joven transformer aérea se levantaba a esa hora. Tomo su armadura y comenzó a plegarla a su metálico cuerpo. Los blindajes negros se combinaban a la perfección con las ligeras cantidades de color verde. Era alta, su cuerpo era normal, ni de mas, ni de menos en ninguna parte. Hizo una revisión rápida de su armamento y se dirigió a los dormitorios de los reclutas. Había llegado hacia dos ciclos solares y ya se había ganado un lugar en la Spark de todos los soldados. Había un grupo de ellos que en especial se habían encariñado, pronto serían amigos. 7 soldados, en solo dos ciclos solares, ya estaban próximos a ser sus compañeros y amigos. Entro en el dormitorio de las femmes y le sorprendió ver que todas ellas, ya estaban esperándole, llevaban sus armaduras y armas externas. Al verle entrar se cuadraron, haciendo el honorario saludo militar a su sargento.

-Buenos dias, reclutas- Dijo Arfive

-Buen dia, sargento- Respondieron con seriedad, pero se notaba el afecto.

-Recluta Ky, al frente y al centro, soldado- ordeno la sargento con amabilidad.

La transformer de baja estatura obedeció, situándose al frente de su superior sin perder la rigidez militar.

-Explíqueme cual es la razón de todo esto- pidió tranquilamente

-Señor, queríamos ahorrarle el trabajo de estrés matutino, ademas de que nos agrada estar bajo sus ordenes, señor- arfive sonrió

-Igual a mi cadete. Ahora, todas al campo de tiro, tomen el desintegrador de partículas 127-ASL-07 que les corresponde y esperen a sus Compañeros-

-Sí, señor-

Obedecieron, respondiendo a la orden al unísono, al entrar en el dormitorio de los caballeros encontró algo similar, dio las mismas órdenes y les siguió, dirigiéndose al campo de tiro. Cada cadete se acopló con su pareja y comenzaron con las practicas. Todos intentando formar una coordinación para asesinar al enemigo de un solo disparo. Mas de la mayoría fallaba, después de un rato los insultos comenzaron a oírse, donde Arfive intervino.

-Hey, ustedes creen que el enemigo les va a dar tiempo de discutir en un campo de batalla? Esos macro segundos de desorganización pueden costarles la vida. Organícense y ataquen con eficacia.- ordeno. Los subordinados obedecieron, comenzaron a disparar nuevamente y su puntería se afino. Arfive sonrió. El dia paso y la orden de que fueran al comedor sono por los comunicadores. La jornada de estudios militares en la academia había terminado. Les daban un descanso de 2 horas para que hicieran sus deberes y se alistaran para ir a la academia de estudios regulares. Arfive tomo su rumbo hacia su habitación, a ella le gustaba alistarse antes de ir a comer energon. Esta vez, se recostó a recargar, pensaba recargar un [1] poco, sin embargo el tiempo se le fue. Despertó con el tiempo suficiente para quitar sus blindajes extras, tomar un baño y alistar sus materiales para la academia. Salia de su habitación y fue rumbo al plantel de estudios.

-¡Hey ArFive!- Alpha Tech y sus dos hermanos se acercaron a ella a su alrededor, andando en sus "Patines", realmente eran dos ruedas que formaban parte de sus pies, de manera que les podían transformar para que fueran su manera alternativa de avanzar

-Alpha, Astro, Delta- Respondió ella a manera de saludo, sonriendo ligeramente mientras observaba a cada uno al pronunciar su nombre. El mayor de los tres era Alpha Tech, era un transformer terrestre al igual que sus dos hermanos menores, sus colores eran armónicamente la combinación de rojo y blanco, con detalles negros, su rostro revelaba su joven edad, pero ya madura mente. Sus hermanos Delta y Astro eran gemelos, unos 100 años menores que el, ambos con tonos azules, blancos y negros.

-Como te va?- le pregunto delta

-Bien, solo que tengo un poco de habré, me recosté a recargar y el tiempo se pasó.

-Eso mismo te paso ayer y antier- Le respondió Kym Young - hola arfive, chicos-

-Hola- respondieron todos al unísono

Kym era una transformer muy simpática y tierna, provenía de las regiones orientales de Cybertron, y era mas que notable por sus características, en su cabeza poseía unas pequeñas hastas en forma de triangulo,en las mayores las puntas eran de color rosa,ademas de un pequeño látigo de cables cubiertos, caía desde el lado posterior de su cabeza, el color azul prevalecía en su cuerpo, dejando espacio a pequeñas navajillas de color en rosa. Era una transformer aérea, sus alas, de dividían en dos. Las cuales colgaban de su espalda, tenia una estatura baja, como la mayoría de las Femmes. Ademas deque el tren de aterrizaje de su modo alterno quedaba en sus pies, de modo que podía transformarlos a "Patines" igual que los Tech.

-Kym, necesitas que te ayude con tus materiales?- Delta se acerco con sus patines a kym, era mas que obvio que el sentía un atracción hacia ella. Sin embargo, kym era muy tímida como para aceptar una relación con el, quien era su amigo desde que eran protoformas avanzadas.

-No delta, estoy bien.- respondió con cierto nerviosismo

-Oh, vamos. Dejame ser amable contigo- insistió este. Kym activo sus patines, y comenzó a avanzar un poco más rápido.

-Eh dicho que no Delta-

-Vamos kym. Con llevar tus libros me conformó- volvió a insistir mientras arfive y los demás reían entre dientes mientras les observaban.

-No le encuentro la gracia- Comento Shomaky Class, era muy callada y reservada. Pero era muy buena amiga. Era atractiva, e incluso a Astro Tech le atraia, le atraía bastante. Pero ambos eran callados, reservados y serios, sin embargo cuando entraban mas en confianza en una conversación, reían en junto.

-Hace cuanto que estas aqui? Pregunto Alpha

-Desde que Kym llegó - comento con su característico tono serio

-Que bueno que estes aqui- Expreso ArFive.

-Que no delta!- Dijo Kym huyendo a toda la velocidad que sus patines le proporcionaban. La cual era considerablemente rápida. Ya que su cuerpo era ágil.

-Kym por favor, regre...-El golpe interrumpió las palabras de Delta. El muro era grueso y macizo. Dejaría un moretón.

-Uh!- exclamaron todos dejando de avanzar

-Eso debió ser doloroso- Comento Alpha.

Un "No me dolió, estoy bien" fue lo que Delta exclamo para después levantarse y caminar tras kym

-Por Favor chiquita espera-

-La persigue de nuevo?- Pregunto Diamon, juntándose al grupo, justo antes de entrar al cuartel de estudios. Diamon era la mejor amiga de Kym.

-Si, parece que nunca va a desistir- Sugirió arfive

-Ni que lo dudes, le persigue desde hace tres años. Prácticamente desde que entramos aqui- Aclaro El silencioso astro.

Entraron a la sala de estudios. Realmente era como un auditorio pero para casi 1000 soldados. Todos ellos tomaron asiento en lugares seguidos el uno del otro para todos, los cuales estaban a la altura del medio de la sala.

La clase comenzó y el designado como "Maestro" empezó a desarrollar la información que tenia preparada para aquel dia. Un examen, baya manera de come,zar el año. El tiempo paso bastante lento hasta que por fin. La tarde de estudios llegaba a su fin, faltaban unas 3 horas para que anocheciera, arfive tomo rumbo hacia su habitación, tenia relación Con kym, astro, Alpha, delta, Diamon y Shomaky Class. Pero aun no estaba segura de formar parte de su grupo de amigos, los dos anteriores términos de clase se habían ido a dos lugares diferentes a pasar un rato, asi que no quería interferir. Ademas. Ella tenia que ir a su entrenamiento en cubierto, como deadcon.

-Hey. Ya te vas?- Le pregunto Alpha Tech colocándose con rapidez frente a ella gracias a sus patines.

-Uh... Si.- Respondió ella

-Pues, no lo hagas. Ayer te buscamos pero ya te habías marchado-

-Buscarme? Para que?-

-Uh. Bueno. Iremos a un Bar juvenil a beber algo de energon. Quieres venir con nosotros?-

-Alpha, me encantaría. Pero no estoy segura, y si a tus amigos les incómoda?-

-Ah, por eso no te preocupes. Todos estamos de acuerdo- Respondió y le hizo voltear, los demás le esperaban- lo vez?-

- Bueno...-

-Anda. Si?-

-Esta bien- Respondió con un suspiro, Alpha sonrió y le tomo una mano haciéndola caminar rápido hacia donde estaban los demás

-Bueno vámonos. Ese lugar se llena rápido- dijo Astro

-Oigan, recuerdan aquella vez que Delta fue expulsado del club por interrumpir en una fiesta privada-

-Si, estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera nos recordaba- dijo Kym riendo- como olvidarlo

-No fue para tanto- Respondió delta algo avergonzado Por el comentario de kym

-Ni tan gracioso- comento Shomaky

-Oh vamos class, ríete de algo- comento Alpha. Shomaky inmediatamente activo su espada y se la puso en el cuello

-No me digas asi.-

-Okey, wow. Vamos, que carácter. Tranquila-

Ella retiro el arma y continuo caminando junto con Kym, ambas venían del hemisferio oriental de cybertron, asi que poseían los mismos gustos. Diamon y los gemelos Tech caminaban juntos, ambos platicando y riendo. Alpha se quedo junto a Arfive, era visible que se sentía algo incomoda.

-Te ocurre algo?- le pregunto Alpha

-Uh... No, bueno si.. Pero no.

-Jeje. Entiendo. Sientes que nos,cajas?

-Eh?... Si, eso-

-No te preocupes, nos caes bien. Asi que en poco tiempo serás parte de nuestro circuló social- Dijo Alpha guiñándole un óptico -Confía en mi

El resto del camino la pasaron todos juntos platicando y riendo de cosas sin sentido. Cuando llegaron tomaron el lugar donde siempre se reunían. Un balcón, con varios sofás en círculo. El resto del tiempo solo estuvieron platicando, recordando momentos y contando experiencias. Bebieron energon. La noche les alcanzó. Al percatarse del tiempo, ArFive, se levantó rápidamente.

-Bueno chicos,tengo que irme. Es tarde para mi.

-En serio? Bueno, entonces nos vamos todos- Respondió Kym

-¡No!, no hace falta. No les arruinare el momento. Ustedes quédense.

-Segura? Si quieres puedo acompañarte.- le dijo Alpha levantándose tambien

-No, no te preocupes estaré bien. Los veo mañana

-Esta bien, hasta mañana-

Cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos, se transformo en su estilizada nave aérea con rumbo al campo de entrenamiento subterráneo de la academia de Iacon.

Se transformó para aterrizar en su primera forma alterna. Todos los híbridos poseían una tercera opción para transformarse. La mayoría de los mestizos eran hijos de un autobot y un decepticon, pero había terceras especies de transformers, los dinobots y predacons. Estos últimos igual podían tomar una forma "Humanoide".

Cuando entro a la sala de entrenamiento observo a sus compañeros. Zenith raptor era una hibrida con una tercera forma de un dinobot, un velociraptor para ser exactos. Se encontraba en semi-Transformación, la cual consistía en solo dar pase a ciertas características de salir, lo que había permitido salir era simplemente su larga y puntiaguda cola. Y la modificación de sus piernas, a las características extremidades veloces de un raptor, con la característica garra enorme que poseía, debido a que su tamaño era de unos 10-15 metros, la garra tendría unos 2 metros de altura.

-Hola Zénith- Dijo arfive pasando por su lado

-Hola Arfive- Respondió esta sin despegarse de su entrenamiento.

El siguiente que se encontró fue a CycloBoom. El era simplemente un hibrido de un autobot y un decepticon, nada fuera de lugar. Practicaba tiro con sus mortales cañones, no necesitaba tener una puntería exacta para que el disparo diera en la spark del enemigo, estas balas tenían rastreador de calor, y el nucleo de los Transformers es el punto con mayor calor en su cuerpo. Era aéreo, y sus alas de dividían en dos de tal modo que caían por toda su espalda.

-Cyclo

-Arfive

Sonrió, siguió caminando, llego a su puesto de entrenamiento. A sus espaldas estaba el lugar que le correspondía a Elite, una transformer tambien con descendencia Dinobot, semi transformada al igual que Zénith. Uno de sus creadores era pteranodont, por lo cual en su semi transformación, solo daba paso a sus alas. Sus colores eran brillantes, blanco titanio, su visor era azul celeste y el borde de sus alas tenia color amarillo casi dorado.

-Hola Élite.

-Hola- respondió ella sin dejar su practica-Llegaste tarde

-Si, el tiempo se me paso- Dijo Arfive comenzando su entrenamiento, golpeando un cilindro de metal de 30 toneladas, 5 metros de ancho y casi 20 de altura.

Entre sus compañeros de equipo ella y el líder del equipo eran quienes tenían una altura mayor a los demás. Ella era la única con descendencia predacon en el equipo, lo que le proporcionaba mas fuerza, y de cierto modo mas agilidad, ya que poseía una cola en semi transformación, que le agregaba la opción de guardia en su espalda, una arma mas. Ademas de podía transformar sus alerones a sus características alas de predacon

-Scyon te ah estado buscando- Le comento Zénith. Desde su espacio de entrenamiento.

-Y parecía molesto- agregó CycloBoom

-Últimamente ah estado muy irritable- siguió élite

-El siempre- dijo arfive golpeando el metálico cilindro

-Ah gracias por el cumplido Arfive- Scyon revelo su presencia- y se puede saber donde estabas?-

- Tu y tu diabólica manera de aparecer como si fueras un espíritu. Por Primus Scyon, matarás a alguien de un susto- Dijo esta con aire divertido

-Asi que bienes de buenas hoy?

-Si, y nada de lo que hagas hará que cambie mi estado de animo- dijo ella mientras aun golpeaba el cilindro, esta vez haciendo abolladuras

-Scyon sonrió- Mas rápido, y mas fuerte-Grito a todos dando una orden.

-Si, señor- respondieron todos al unísono.

Scyon se paseaba de un lado a otro dándoles órdenes y supervisando sus movimientos, cambiaba los tipos de entrenamiento y el nivel de dificultad de estos. Paso el tiempo y las 5 horas nocturnas de entrenamiento terminaron.

-Bien, retírense, nos vemos mañana- dijo Scyon y salió.

Arfive plegó sus alas de predacon en los alerones de su nave aérea cybertroniana y su característica cola en la parte faltante de su espalda, en realidad, su cola eran ligeras secciones de metal alargadas, y voluminosas. Que al plegarse se volvían planas y mas cortas, mucho mas cortas, y la punta doble de esta, era parte de los picos negros que poseía en el casco de su cabeza.

Sus demás compañeros hicieron lo mismo, tomando su forma encubierta de autobots normales, ArFive fue la ultima en salir, debido a que le toco cerrar el lugar, faltaban cerca de 3 horas para que amaneciera, tenia que llegar a preparar el trabajo para la mañana siguiente, y los proyectos de la academia de estudios, después de los de la academia militar. Suspiro. Debía hacer tantas cosas, en tan poco tiempo, bueno. Todo tiene su compensación, ya recibiría un puesto entre los líderes de Cybertron, paciencia. Solo esperaba que no se desatará la guerra antes de que lograra lo que le había encomendado. Llego a su habitación designada. Al dia siguiente se dirigió a las habitaciones de los reclutas,bramo ordenes con amabilidad. Después del horario fueron a la academia de estudios y posteriormente acompañó a sus nuevos amigos a un nuevo lugar para pasar la noche. Su rutinale agradaba, cada dia que pasaba se encariñaba mas con ellos. Paso un año, estaban iniciando nuevamente el ciclo de entrenamiento,pero ahora tenían las tardes libres, sus estudios ya habían sido complementados, ahora solo estudiaban militarmente, les faltaba un año mas. Después ascenderían a la ya Comandante a Teniente guardián en el consejo de Iacon de Cybertron. Ahora tenían mas tiempo para pasarla juntos todas las tardes. ArFive seguía entrenando por las noches, por lo cual comenzaba a levantarles sospechas a sus ahora mejores amigos, por ausentarse a diario a la misma hora de la noche, dando justificaciones sin ningún sentido.

A 30 ciclos solares de haber iniciado el nuevo año de entrenamiento, habían Decidido ir a un nuevo bar de energon que se encontraba en el centro. Todo hiba a la perfección. Se estaban divirtiendo.

-Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir- dijo arfive levantándose.

-De acuerdo, que te vaya bien-

-Si, nos vemos mañana-

-Gracias chicos igual, adios- finalizó y salio del bar, al cabo de un par de minutos Alpha se levantó

-Le seguiré-

-¿Que? Eso va en contra de tu personalidad Alpha, dale su espacio- Le dijo Kym

-Necesito saber porque siempre se va a esta hora, y si no me voy ahora le perderé- Dijo saliendo rápidamente del bar, y observando a su alrededor, localizo la distintiva figura de Arfive y comenzó a seguirle, lo mas sigilosamente posible para que no le descubriera

**Bueno, hay muchas cosas que talvez sean aburridas, pero, asi empieza todo no? espero les alla llamado la atencion, subire el segundo capitulo pronto. no pierdan de vista que es una historia de como se vive la guerra por cybertron desde el punto de vista de estos cibertronianos adoolescentes. **

**todos los personajes aqui presentados me perteneces, su diseño, personalidad historia y nombre, son de mi propiedad. **

**Dejen Reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha decidió seguír a arfive. Quería saber el porque de que siempre desapareciera a la misma hora y que nunca les dijera a donde se dirigía, siempre daba excusas sin ningún sentido.

Arfive salio del lugar en donde se encontraba. Llevaba un poco de energon de alto grado enzima, pero nada grave. Avanzo lo suficiente para alejarse de la multitud, para después transformarse en su característico modo aéreo de un Jet Cibertroniano. Alpha se transformo en su veiculo terrestre originario de ese mismo planeta y le siguió, tratando de mantener su velocidad y no perderla de vista.

La híbrida de seeker, tomo su estilizada figura y comenzó a caminar a paso ligero. Alpha se detuvo detrás de un contenedor de residuos y se transformó. Analizó la estructura y se dio cuenta que estaban en la estrada trasera de la academia, se tranquilizó al ver que solo se dirigía hacia al interior. Estaba por irse por donde vino, cuando observo que Arfive había una puerta que estaba "oculta" en la pared. Fue ahi cuando decidió seguirla dde nuevo.

Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, entro sin la necesidad de tocarla y hacer ruido al hacerlo. Se deslizó hacia una esquina de la sala que se encontraba en la oscuridad, para ocultarse, parecía ser una sala de entrenamientos, vieja y oxidada, pero una sala de entrenamiento afín de cuentas.

Había algunas otras compuertas al rededor de las paredes. De una de ellas, salia luz, por la pequeña ventanilla que tenían de vidrio. ArFive entro en ella, cerrandola tras de si. Alpha se acerco despacio y lento, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido al mover uno de sus servos o extremidades. Se asomo por la ventanilla a una leve distancia para que no se le notara su presencia.

-Llegaste tarde- dijo Scyon al ver entrar a arfive a la habitación.

-Si bueno yo...-Dijo colocándose la mano en su cabeza. Los efectos del energon de alto grado comenzaban a hacerle efecto.

-Que sucede, paso algo contigo?-Pregunto Scyon. Adivinaba lo que padecía su amiga, agachó la cabeza y la movió de lado a lado- Cuantos cubos de Energon de alto grado bebiste?-

-No muchos, estoy bien. Puedo entrenar asi-Dijo ella avanzando a su puesto.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-respondió Scyon, colocándose al frente de su tomaron su forma original, dejando paso solo a lo que les caracteriza como híbridos.

Arfive, quien estaba al lado se Scyon, fue la ultima en entrar en su forma.

-¿¡Eres hibrida!?-

El ruido de la compuerta siendo abierta con brutalidad les hizo voltear la mirada y su atención.

-¿¡ eres hibrida!?-

Alpha entró al pequeño cuartel dónde entrenaban. Arfive no daba crédito, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo?.

-¿Lo conocen?- dijo CycloBoom

-Es uno de los amigos de ArFive-Dijo Zénith dándole un merecido codazo a su compañero.

-¿¡Alpha!?- grito arfive- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?-

-Te seguí. Me intrigaba saber que es lo que hacías siempre que nos dejabas-Observo el cuarto.- Pero esto es suficiente.

Alpha salio del cuarto de entrenamiento donde se situaban, arfive le siguió veloz mente.

-Espera, puedo explicarlo-

-¿¡Explicar que!? ¿Que nos mentiste todo el tiempo? ¿Que tienes una doble vida? ¿Que no confías en nosotros?-

-¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¿Sabes que?, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Quédate con tu estupida doble vida, me voy.- activo sus patines y salio de la enorme sala de tiro y lo vio alejarse hasta que la compuerta se cerro.

Arfive bajo la cabeza, se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo metálico. Dos solitarias lagrimas de limpieza óptica resbalaron por sus mejillas pulidas. Su cola rodeo el contorno de sus piernas, y sus alas la envolvieron a si misma. Sintió una mano fuerte, protectora y compasiva colocarse en su hombro derecho por detrás.

-No sabes como lo siento- la voz de Scyon le tranquilizaba un poco.- Ve a descansar, no hace falta que entre es hoy.

Arfive asintió en silencio. Scyon se retiro y la dejo allí, sola. Con el remordimiento de las palabras que Alpha le había dicho con anterioridad.

Se levanto y camino hasta sus cuarteles personales. Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de retomar su figura normal. Avanzo en semi transformación hasta llegar a la compuerta que daba a su habitación. Tomo la tarjeta de pase, y la puerta se deslizó para otorgarle el paso.

La compuerta se cerró tras de ella, se transformo en su figura común, y se dejo caer a su cama de recarga. Se quedo asi por unos astro segundos y después se levanto, había sido un largo dia, _retiro su armadura extra, _y entro a la cámara de limpieza para darse un baño.

Cuando termino, se recostó. Tenia que descansar, recargar. Había que explicar muchas cosas por la mañana.

Un ruido despertó a ArFive, creía que era su alarma. Por lo cual comenzó a golpear el inocente aparato al lado derecho de su lugar de recarga. Cuando levanto la mirada, se percató que aquel sonido molesto, no se desprendía de su despertador. Se levantó de su cama de recarga, y tomo el tiempo de su reloj interno. Había dormido dos horas, solo eso. Le parecía mucho mas. Ademas de que necesitaba recargar mas. Tomo sus armaduras complementarias y las coloco en su lugar.

Salió de sus cuarteles personales y el en pasillo siguiente se encontró con un alarmado General.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba por amanecer. La madrigada en cybertron dejaba ver sus dos lunas, brillando con resplandor.  
Arfive salio de sus cuarteles personales, aquel ruido similar al de lásers disparándose le había despertado. Camino hacia la izquierda por el pasillo, para encontrarse con el general supremo de la academia. Estaba agitado, en su expresión había alarma, y preocupación.  
-Señor, ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto al ver el estado de su superior.  
-Comandante Arfive, que bueno que la veo. Necesito que lleves a tus tropas al ala oeste. Estamos bajo ataque- explicó  
-Pero, señor. Su entrenamiento no esta completo- protestó- Es... Es un acto suicida-  
-Lamento decirle, que estoy consiente de eso- siguió- pero no podemos permitirles que avancen a Iacon, la guerra empezó sin previo aviso. Deberían haber atacado dentro de un año. Las tropas no están complementadas. Ademas de que estas asesinando a todos los híbridos -  
-¿Disculpe?-  
-Ten cuidado, ellos saben perfectamente lo que tu y tus amigos son, saben que son peligrosos para su causa, y somos capaces de ganar con ustedes. Lleva a tus tropas y defiendan la academia. No dejes que nada entre con vida y nada salga sin Spark.-  
Y dicho esto su superior se fue, Avanzando a toda velocidad. Ella se dirigió a los dormitorios de sus tropas a bramar ordenes, se dirigió primordialmente al de las femmes, no sabia que haría, pero no sacrificaría a sus amigas.  
Cuando llego encendió las luces de golpe y comenzó a hablar con voz potente.  
-¡Arriba todas! ¡Las necesito en el ala oeste! ¡Estamos bajo ataque!- con esto, al escucharla, sus cadetes colocaron sus armaduras de protección adicional. Tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a salir.  
-Esperen!...- piensa, piensa- Necesito a 3 de ustedes-  
-Para que, comandante?- pregunto una de ellas.  
-Para una tarea especial... Diamon, Kym, Shomaky.- pronuncio sus nombres señalándolas.  
-¿Si, señor?-  
-Me ayudaran a llevar al General a Iacon a salvo- mintió- las demás, ¿¡Qué están esperando!? ¡Hay una guerra que ganar!-  
-Bien, y nosotras que hacemos, ArFive.- dijo Kym  
-Esperen aqui, soldado-  
Salio del cuarto donde ellas se encontraban y repitió los hechos y las palabras con los mechas.  
-Necesito a tres de ustedes para una tarea especial- Miro a los hermanos Tech- Alpha, Astro, Delta Tech. Vendrán con migo, los demás. Tomen sus armas y salga de aqui ahora.  
-Bueno. Y ¿ahora que?- pregunto delta, sin percatarse de que alpha, simplemente ignoraba a su comandante. Arfive se percató de ello sin más ni menos.  
-Ir a por sus compañeras.- respondió dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el cuartel de las femmes, seguida por ellos.  
-Pero y el general?- pregunto Kym al verlos entrar.  
-No hay ningún general a quien salvar kym eso fue una mentira, no los voy a sacrificar.-  
-Sacrificarnos? Porque?- pregunto astro.  
-Porque los decepticons están atacando la academia, el general quiere que los lleve a todos allá. Una cosa que no pienso hacer.- explicó-Necesitamos movernos, pero ya.

-CycloBoom. ¡Cállate!- grito Zénith en susurro.  
-¿Que me calle? ¿Como quieres que me calle? Acaban de asesinar a tu amiga y no vas a hacer nada?- replicó aun susurrando.  
-Ella se lo busco, ni siquiera yo hubiera podido con tantos. Sabes perfectamente que solo Scyon y Arfive tienen esa capacidad-  
-Pero, al menos le hubiéramos ayu...-  
-Sht! Cállate!-  
Escucharon ruidos en el pasillo siguiente, Zénith y Cycloboom permanecieron callados, activando sus armas para que no los encontrarán desprevenidos. Estuvieron a punto de disparar al ver que una silueta se dibujo de entre las sombras, la cual de inmediato activo sus armas tambien, por lo que escucharon, CycloBoom hiba a disparar, pero Zénith reconoció el porte.  
-¿ArFive?- quiso estar segura.  
-¿Zénith?-  
-Si.- se levanto y se acercó a ella, los dos la siguieron hasta el punto donde estaban los demás, los amigos de Arfive.  
-¿Donde esta Élite?-Pregunto al ver que faltaba ella.  
-Ella... La mataron los decepticons-Respondió cycloboom.  
-No hay tiempo para lamentos- Dijo arfive apretando los párpados de sus ojos, al cerrarlos.- Debemos ir por Scyon.  
-¿Quien es Scyon?- pregunto Delta.  
-Un amigo.- respondió arfive-CycloBoom, cubre la retaguardia.  
-Entendido-  
-Zenith, llega tan rápido como puedas a los cuarteles personales de Scyon- ordenó. Zénith simplemente sonrió.  
-No habrá ningún problema.-  
En ese instante, Zénith entro en semi- transformación. En presencia de los demás, ya nada de eso importaba, una guerra comenzaba, necesitaban mantenerse juntos para llegar a Iacon a dar la noticia.  
Cuando Zénith dejó ver su larga cola, y la modificación de sus piernas, a patas metálicas de raptor con esas largas garras en medio, loa demás inmediatamente retrocedieron, voltearon a ver a Cycloboom y Arfive igual.  
-¿Como hace eso?- Pregunto astro momentáneamente sorprendido. Al igual que los demás. Pero para conocimiento de arfive, alpha simplemente ignoraba.  
-Es una hibrida, al igual que El.- Señalo a su compañero- Y... Y que yo.-  
-¿Porque nunca lo dijiste?- Pregunto kym.  
-No hay tiempo de explicaciones. Zénith, ve los cuarteles.- volteo a verla. - avanzaremos en cuanto te vayas.  
-Entendido-  
Y dicho esto, Zénith se fue. Dejándoles aun mas sorprendidos por su velocidad. ArFive dio la orden de avanzar y asi lo hicieron, caminaron o corrieron con cuidado, eliminó a los enemigos que se encontró, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde Zénith había llegado primero. Quien batallaba bastante para abrir la puerta.  
-Yo lo are.- Dijo arfive. Su compañera se aparto e hizo que Cycloboom apartara a los amigos de Arfive.  
Tomo distancia y entro en semi transformación, no le importaba que sus amigos estuviesen ahi, y descubrieran mas a fondo su procedencia.  
Extendió sus potentes y enormes alas, ni siquiera Alpha, que ya conocía su otra forma, había visto el volumen de sus alas.  
Su cola tambien se dejo ver. Tomo posición, y comenzó a correr, justo unos metros antes de tocar la compuerta dio un salto que la coloco en posición horizontal. Acomodo la daga, de la punta de su cola, y penetro la rejilla de la tarjeta, la cual estaba en medio de la puerta. Se liberó y salto hacia atrás, mirando la compuerta que no se había abierto.  
-¿Y ahora que, Genio?- Dijo alpha, de manera altanera, cruzándose de brazos con superioridad.  
ArFive volteó a ver a Alpha, las expresiones de sus compañeros de alarmaron en el momento en que la compuerta comenzaba a caer hacia arfive, aumentando su velocidad a cada segundo. Estaba a punto de aplastarla cuando su cola, sujeto el pesado objeto. No había señal de que estuviera haciendo esfuerzo. Se cruzo de brazos y avanzó, bajando la compuerta lentamente, para no hacer ningún ruido. Y con leve movimiento, su extremidad regreso a su lugar. Avanzo hacia alpha con mirada seria y penetrante, aun cruzada de brazos. Al estar frente a el, levanto sus alas, extendiéndolas en toda su capacidad. Al igual que su cola.  
-Para la próxima, espera el resultado- Dijo de manera intimidante. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a plegar sus alas y su cola de nuevo.  
Entraron al cuartel de Scyon, ella y Zénith comenzaron a buscar a Scyon, pero, para su sorpresa, no estaba.  
-ArFive, no hay nadie vámonos- dijo Zénith.  
-Si, creo que salió. Vámonos.-  
"En que ala atacarán ahora?"  
Arfive logro escuchar el sonido de voces. Ignoro que Zénith se retiro, y regreso. Se encontró frente a una compuerta cerrada, logro escuchar... La voz de Scyon... Hablando con...  
-¡Traidor!- Grito arfive entrando a la habitación, se encontró con lo que mas había temido...  
Si. Scyon, estaba hablando con alguien, pero ese alguien había resultado ser un grupo de decepticons y dos Troopers.  
-¿¡Que estas haciendo aquí!?- grito el transformer azul.  
-Vine a buscarte, pero veo que no me necesitas.  
-Arfive, tenemos que irnos... Los decep...- Zenith fue interrumpida por la escena. Su líder, su compañero... Era un traidor.  
-Arfive, por favor. Es la unica manera de que podamos sobrevivir. Ellos son mas que nosotros. Únete a nosotros... Únete a mí...-  
-Arfive vámonos...- Dijo zenith. Su compañera la ignoro. Y camino hacia el frente- Arfive... No.-  
Scyon sonrió victoriosamente.  
-únete...-Susurró- ¡Únete a esto!- Grito arfive, levanto su brazo y apunto uno de sus misiles a todos ahi, lo disparo y corrió lo mas rápido posible. Tomo a Zénith de su servo y salieron para ser alcanzadas por algunos escombros. Rodaron en el suelo. Estaban algo golpeadas. Pero vivas, pero traicionadas.  
ArFive se levanto y caminó, se colocó mirando el espacio infinito. Se tambaleó para finalmente dejarse caer de rodillas.  
-¿Quieres decirme que paso allá adentro?- dijo Cycloboom jalando a Zénith hacia los demás.  
-Scyon... Nos traiciono. Se alió con los decepticons.-  
-Ahora entiendo... Pero no puedo creer que, ella siga aqui... Debe estar...-  
-Devastada...-  
-Disculpen... Quien es Scyon?- dijo Delta.  
-Era... Su mejor amigo, su hermano... Su familia. Desde el primer momento que entramos en el programa de entrenamiento se unieron como mejores amigos... Y esto... Le va a sentar muy mal- Explico CycloBoom.  
Observaron como su amiga se recargo en un pilar de metal, sentándose.  
-Y que importa? Nos mintió...- comento Diamond.  
Zénith regreso su mirada hacia ellos furiosamente. CycloBoom se apresuro a tomarla por los servos  
-¿¡Les mintió!? ¿¡Que les mintió!?- grito furiosa, haciéndolos retroceder- ¡Les salvo la maldita existencia! ¡Sacrifico horas de importancia para mantenerlos a salvo! ¿¡Saben lo que se siente cargar el peso de un planeta en los hombros!?-  
-Ella solo los protegía. No podemos revelar nuestra identidad cada que queramos. Los decepticons nos buscan para asesinarnos. Todo aquel que se encuentre cerca de nosotros corre riesgo. Les salvo la vida... A un costo muy alto, al parecer, no son sus verdaderos amigos, si lo fueran... La entenderían- Dijo cycloboom forcejeando con Zénith para que no se soltara, hablándoles con voz fuerte y grave.  
Zenith se calmo finalmente y su compañero la dejo ir. El silencio anterior les había echo creer que todo estaba bien. Pero ahora que habían dejado de hablar, se percataron de unos sollozos. Regresaron la mirada a Arfive y pudieron notar. Como recogía sus piernas entre sus manos, pegandolas a su pecho y recargando su cabeza sobre ellas. Comenzó a llorar sin consuelo.  
-Creo que...- Dijo CycloBoom  
-Ya lo asimiló.- Zénith se acerco a ella. Se puso en cucliyas y le tomo del hombro. Pronuncio su nombre haciendo que la mirará. Arfive inmediatamente se avento a llorar en el hombro de zenith quien ahora le abrazaba.  
En ese momento, los ruidos de escombros les hicieron regresar su mirada a los cuarteles personales de Scyon ahora en escombros. Arfive y Zénith se separaron de inmediato y se pusieron de pie. Scyon salio de entre los escombros, mal herido. Cables expuestos, cortocircuitos, energon escurriendole, su ala derecha rota y su brazo izquierdo fuera de lugar.  
-Vas... A pagar eso..- Dijo Scyon desenvainando su espada.  
-Y tu, vas a pagar tu traícion.

-  
Scyon estaba apunto de morir. Las dos espadas de arfive amenazaban con cortar limpiamente du cuello.  
-Vas a desear nunca haber sido creado, Scyon...-  
arfive acomodo su espada horizontalmente en su cuello, retiro la otra y la levanto, su cuello estaría Rodando por el suelo, si ni hubiera sido por un disparo.  
Todos regresaron la mirada. Era un Cibertroniano que todos conocían, era alto, gris plateado. Y sumamente fuerte...  
-Megatronus...-  
-Soy megatron ahora, como podrás ver, "Arfive", eh cambiado la política por la guerra. Ahora, aléjate de mi segundo al mando si no quieres que te desaparezca aqui y ahora-  
Arfive obedeció.., tomo su espada y la coloco como su alerón nuevamente.  
Megatron sonrió y comenzó a dispararles, el grito y orden de ArFive les hizo correr, corrieron hasta que un muro grueso pudiera retener sus disparos, pero por desgracia, a arfive le alcanzo uno, en su espalda. La hizo caer y rodar. Su instinto de supervivencia les hizo levantarse de imediato pese a su dolor. Y cubrirse en el muro...  
-Tenemos que movernos...- Dijo agitada.  
-Pero estas... Herida- Dijo Zénith del mismo modo.  
-¡Eso no importa!- Gritó- Tenemos que ir a Buscar el mapa de la ciudad subterránea. Esta en la biblioteca del ala sur, a tres cuarteles de aqui.  
Todos ascintieron.

**Espero que les guste este capitulo. Mañana subiré **

**Soldier, :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Los demás asintieron.  
Comenzaron a caminar y escabullirse de los decepticons que se encontraban en su camino. De un momento a otro, dejaron pasar primero a los demás. El primero en la fila era Delta, quien no pudo evitar gritar de espanto al ver algo tirada en el suelo  
-¡Delta! ¡Cállate!- grito ArFive en susurro acercándose a delta  
-Lo siento...- el sonido de un gemido de dolor les interrumpió. ArFive se inclino al frente y se puso de rodillas delante de aquel Cibertroniano.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto ella observando oscuro rostro  
-Eso... Eso creo...- dijo mientras movía una mano y dejaba ver su herida, derramaba energon a causa de una bala que había entrado por su abdomen.- esos desgraciados me dieron- dijo mientras aun se quejaba de dolor.  
-Zénith ven, ayúdame a levantarlo- dijo arfive.  
-Aun sigues herida. Dejame hacerlo a mi- Dijo CycloBoom tomando el brazo que Arfive intentaba levantar  
La transformer de color negro y verde se aparto, permitiendo a sus amigos, ayudar al desconocido.  
-Bien, la sala de reparaciones esta del lado izquierdo. Y la sala de municiones y la biblioteca del lado derecho. Zénith, tu y Cyclo llevenlo a allá para que le reparen. Astro y Shomaky, vallan con ellos y saquen las medicinas y métodos de soldadura mas importantes y necesarias en caso de heridas. Diamon, kym vallan por energon, y delta. Tu y tu hermano carguen municiones para las armas. Traigan todo lo que se encuentren. Yo iré a buscar el mapa.  
-Bien. - dijeron todos, retirándose hacia donde les correspondía. Ella se dio la vuelta para ver como todos cumplían lo que había pedido. Creyendo que todos se había retirado a cumplir ordenes, dio un enorme suspiro y dejo caer sus hombros.  
-Primus... Que carga... Solo espero que..  
-Todo salga bien?- la voz de Alpha le advirtió que no se encontraba sola.  
-Que quieres?- pregunto con suspicacia. Un tono con el que Alpha jamas le había oído hablar  
-...Yo... Quiero disculparme-Dijo agachando la mirada.  
-¿En serio?- dijo en tono algo sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos  
-... Si, yo... No fui justo contigo... Y bueno...-  
-Alpha, no es el momento- dijo poniéndose una mano al rededor de sus ópticos. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la biblioteca, dejando Ahí a alpha, solo en el pasillo. Se aseguro de cerrar la puerta tras ellos para que nadie entrara. Fue con su hermano y comenzaron a obedecer las ordenes.

Megatron avento brutalmente a Scyon contra un muro, y ya que se había golpeado el rostro, escurría energon dé su labio inferior.  
-Como permitiste que te vieran de nuestro lado!?- grito lleno de rabia  
-lord... Lord megatron... Yo- fue interrumpido por una patada en todo su abdomen.  
-¡Cállate, gusano inútil! ¡Has retrasado todos mis planes! ¡Eres pateticamente idiota! ¡Y levántate! No ah sido para tanto- dijo al ver como se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.  
-Halfway- dijo megatron dirigiéndose a su intercomunicador- dame tu posición.  
-me encuentro en la sala de reparaciones del ala noroeste, ahora me están reparada la herida que auto provoque. Al parecer quieren huir por un camino subterráneo desconocido- respondió. Por su intercomunicador para que no le escucharan  
-Enterado. Cuando estén bajo ese camino. Envía tus coordenadas.- ordeno megatron  
-entendido señor.-respondió el subordinado.  
Megatron regreso la mirada hacia Scyon, que aun hacia en el suelo.  
-Si quieres recuperar tu lealtad y confianza conmigo...- dijo el temible lide decepticon levantando a Scyon del cuello- ve y traime la cabeza de esa tal ArFive- dijo y le soltó bruscamente hacia al suelo.- o será la tuya la que cuelgue en mi muro!-  
Scyon asintió débilmente, levantándose lo mas rápido posible, y dirigiéndose en su modo alternativo a los edificios de la academia donde ella y los demás se habían escabullido. Siguió la señal de su compañero Halfway. No estaban muy lejos. Ni muy cerca de la salida. El sector donde se encontraban en realidad era una "T" sin salida alterna. Donde solo se encontraban cuatro salas. La de reparaciones. La almacena de energon. Una biblioteca que nadie a abierto desde los primeros años de la fundación de la academia, y un cuarto pequeño de armas.  
Seria fácil acorralarles.

-¡Primus!- Grito arfive dando una patada en la compuerta de la biblioteca que era imposible de abrir. Llevaban casi 30 minutos intentando abrir aquella puerta.  
Todos estaban sentados en el metálico piso. Habían perdido toda esperanza relacionada a que podrían abrir aquella puerta, encontrar el mapa y salir de aquel infierno que apenas comenzaba.  
-Se acabo ArFive. No saldremos de aquí con vida. Es todo- dijo Delta con un tono fatalista.  
-No me daré por vencida tan rápido- dijo analizando la puerta.- Zénith, ven. Ayúdame con esto-  
-Que tienes en mente?-  
-La compuerta esta cerrada desde hace milenios. Prohibieron el paso a cualquiera no mandado por el alto consejo. Debido a que esta petición jamas ah sido llamada, la puerta tiene sus bisagras oxidadas, por eso no abre.  
-Okey y en ese caso. ¿Que hay que hacer? O ¿Que podemos hacer?-  
-Aplicar fuerza. Podría tomar mi modo alternativo-  
-Hay muy poco espacio para que te puedas transformar aqui- Dijo Zénith observando el angosto pasillo  
-tienes razón... Debe de haber una forma de abrirla...¡Espera!- dijo arfive mientras sus ópticos retomaban su brillo  
-que?  
-Mira...-Dijo mientras transforma a sus puntiagudos dedos, a sus alargadas y filosas garras, capaces de cortar la cabeza de un decepticon con una sola pasada.  
La cibertroniana de color negro, levanto su dedo índice,ahora transformado en una garra bastante larga. Mientras la introducía en la ranura donde iría aquella primitiva llave en lugar de una tarjeta o un lector.  
Movió su garra de un lado a otro esperando que la cerradura pidiera admitirlo como si fuese la llave original y abrirse, para posteriormente jalar la puerta, o el enorme pedazo de metal cuadrado, para poder entrar.  
-Déjalo ArFive, esa compuerta no va a... - Dijo CycloBoom interrumpido por el sonido de un clic. Arfive atrajo las miradas de todos, saco su garra de allí y las regreso a sus manos comunes y corrientes. Se acerco al lado derecho de la puerta y comenzó a tirar desde la ranura derecha hasta la ranura izquierda, haciendo que todo su peso se concentrara hacia atrás mientras jalaba con fuerza el bloque metálico, el cual era bastante pesado, haciendo que callera con fuerza en toda su trasera al no haberla movido ni un solo centímetro.  
Se levanto con una mirada que paso de ser azul celeste, a rojo carmesí y negro en sus ópticos. Se coloco enfrente de la puerta y comenzó a hacer un movimiento lento con sus manos hasta dejarlos justo delante en su cabina de Spark. En un movimiento veloz, dio un giro sobre su eje y golpeo la placa de metal con la palma de su mano. Provocando un estrepitoso estruendo y una gran nube de polvo y pequeños trozos de metal oxidado. Todos se levantaron cuando Arfive aparentemente había desaparecido entre la nube de escombros, seguida por Zénith. Después de un rato donde se escuchaban ruidos. Aparentemente aquel ruido que se provoque al mover objetos. Del marco de la derribada puerta. Salieron Arfive y Zénith. La cibertroniana predacon, llevaba un papel blanco en sus manos.  
-Lo tenemos. Ahora vámonos.-Dijo Astro.  
Zénith y Cyclo ayudaron a Halfway, quien aun no podía mantenerse en pie por si solo. Los demás tomaron los portafolios y "Mochilas" donde habían guardado todo lo necesario. Arfive tomo la delantera, mientras que Zenith. Cyclo y Halfway irían en medio, escoltados por Kym y Diamon. Astro y delta irían al frente con ArFive, y alpha y Shomaky al final. Para poder cubrirse todos al mismo tiempo.  
-Bien, salgamos de...- el sonido de la puerta cerrarse por dentro y por fuera les advirtió la reciente presencia del enemigo.  
-No van a ninguna parte-Dijo Scyon colocándose al frente de la puerta en el interior.  
-apartare Scyon, no quiero matarte asi. No estas en condiciones de defenderte.  
-Veo, que tu tampoco...- Dijo observandola de arriba a abajo.  
ArFive solo soltó un gruñido. No tenia tiempo para esto.  
-Que te quites Scyon. Quítate por las buenas...-Dijo sacando sus garras nuevamente- o por las malas.  
-No. No te tengo miedo.  
-No tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos. Apartate de una buena vez-  
-Que no-dijo acercándose  
ArFive se dio la vuelta, como que si admitiese que estaba apunto de capturarla al ver las esposas que llevaba en su cinturón metálico.  
-Buena chica.- dijo este en tono de burla. Como si se dirigiese a una mascota en lugar de un mecanismo. Cuando las esposas estuvieron firmemente puestas en las muñecas de Arfive. Estas se dio una veloz vuelta y le dio a Scyon una patada, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que este despegara la compuerta de sus bisagras, haciéndolo quedar inconsciente. Los veicons que iban con el, se retiraron ante el temor que aquel acto les causo.  
-muevanse ¡Rápido!- grito arfive. Y la alineación que había ordenado se formo. Al pasar tomo la tarjeta que la liberaría de sus esposas. Cuando tuviera tiempo para quitarlas.  
Antes de salir de la biblioteca. Habían checado la ruta. La entrada a los ductos de escape estaban casi del otro lado de la academia. En si no estaban muy lejos. Pero con todos los decepticons y las constantes explosiones y ruidos de lasers sonando por todos lados. Parecería eterno llegar.  
Pasaron aproximadamente 40 minutos. Comenzaba a amanecer por fin. Y todo se hacia mas claro. De este modo fue mucho mas fácil llegar y encontrar la entrada. La única manera de llegar era entrando por un ducto de ventilación subterránea. El cual hiba directamente hacia abajo. Uno por uno. Se dejaron caer. Siendo la primera en entrar ArFive.  
-Asi que.. Este el el camino Supuestamente incontrable- Dijo delta con sarcasmo  
-Si. Este camino puede que no este tan oculto. Pero oculta nuestras señales. Asi que es casi lo mismo. No hay comunicación. Las paredes aíslan todas las ondas de radio y comunicación.- explico analizando el lugar y el mapa. Zénith y Cyclo ayudaron a Halfway a sentarse en un borde y mantenerse ahí. Raptor se acerco a su amiga, y ahora líder y comandante de lo que quedaba de su equipo.  
-Sabes por donde es no?- pregunto  
-Si Zénith. Solo dejamos descansar un momento, no han dormido nada, ni comido nada. Me gustaría que contarás las raciones de energon y calcules cuanto tiempo nos durará. Y después divídelo en partes iguales entre ustedes.- respondió aun analizando las paredes.  
-Espera, ¿Nosotros?-  
-Si, ustedes. Eso fue lo que dije- respondió- es parte de nuestro entrenamiento. Hemos echo pasar hambre a nuestros tanques de energon por dias. O semanas-  
-En caso de que sea necesario, no lo es en este momento. Hay suficiente para que bebas un cubo o dos.-  
-Ahora no hace falta. Pero mas adelante si Zénith, no sabemos cuanto nos tarde llegar, o si. Llegaremos a tiempo.- dijo sentándose.  
-Lo se pero...- Se sentó igual- solo un poco. No ara daño.  
ArFive suspiro.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Bien hora de que se levanten! ¡Despierten no tenemos todo el tiempo!-Gritaba arfive mientras golpeaba las palmas de sus manos una con la otra, provocando un sonido incomodo a cualquiera que recargara.

-Vamos, Arfive. 5 minutos no harán daño.-Dijo CycloBoom cubriéndose los audios teatral mente.

-Eso vienen diciendo desde hace 3 horas. Los decepticons están apunto de invadir los túneles, tenemos que avanzar, ya descansaron toda la noche, la mañana, y la noche de ayer. Levántense-Dijo sacudiéndolos a todos, haciendo que se sentaras, otros se levantaran. O en el caso de Kym, apenas despertarán.

-¿Porque tanto escandalo?- pregunto levantando su cabeza de la suave superficie en donde la tenia recargada. Para ser exactos, aquella suave y tibia superficie era el torso de Delta. Quien volteo a verla cuando despertó.

-Hola hermosa.- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, no había burla en su expresión.- ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Túuu...-Dijo levantándose de golpe, colocándose frente a el con las piernas abiertas sobre las caderas de Delta, mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera y se agachaba ligeramente.-Tu me pusiste sobre tu cabina de Spark ¿Verdad?-

-Te equívocas nena, fuiste tu quien me pidió que te acompañara a dormir. Dijiste que querías dormir aparte y te acompañe.- explico el transformer terrestre, colocándose las manos tras de su cabeza a manera de almohada.

-Si claro. Y yo voy a creerte eso?-Dijo kym ya algo molesta enderezando su postura.

-Pues deberías kym, lo que Delta dice es verdad.-Dijo Diamon entrando a ese lado del conducto junto a los demás, quienes ya cargaban lo que les correspondía.

-E-eso...¡No es verdad! Yo no recuerdo nada de eso.- Comenzaba a adoptar un ligero Rubor en sus metálicas mejillas.

-Como lo harias, tomaste energon de alto grado anoche- comento Shomaky dirigiéndose a Kym.

-Por error. Creíste que era energon normal, te lo empinaste del hambre,y casi de inmediato comenzaste a ponerte rara. Delta se ofreció a cuidarte-Dijo el gemelo de Delta.

-Asi fue. Gracias astro. Ahora Kym, creo que me debes dos cosas.-Dijo delta haciendo que kym voltease a verlo nuevamente.- Un agradecimiento y una disculpa-

-Gracias por la ayuda delta, y lamento haberte acusado en falso-

Esa era Kym, simplemente era tan buena como para hacerle daño a un Scraplet. Por mas mortal que este fuera. Delta se levanto y aprovecho su mayor altura para hacer que kym volteara a verlo.

-Claro que si...y No hay de que.-Ambos transformers, terrestre y aérea se miraron a los ópticos profundamente un momento, olvidando a sus amigos y guardianes.

-¡Ya bésala!-Grito CycloBoom, recibiendo un merecido codazo de Zénith.

-¿¡Que!?-gritaron los dos separándose de golpe. Astro estaba dando la vuelta cuando kym tropezó con un tubo, y los rápidos Reflejos de delta tomaron la cintura de Kym.

-Te tengo-Dijo delta sonriendo, sin embargo al querer levantarse, ambos cayeron completamente al suelo, delta sobre kym, en una postura donde quienes no Allan visto la razón, hubieran pensado muy mal.

Ambos rostros de ambos cybertronianos quedaron bastante cerca, delta estaba a punto de dar el primer paso para besarla cuando...

-¿¡Qué esta sucediendo aqui!?- pregunto ArFive entrando a aquel pasillo, cruzándose de brazos ignorando la correa de la mochila que llevaba colgada de lado.

Ambos cybertronianos en el suelo se levantaron torpemente, haciendo que ambos resbalaran nuevamente dos veces. Metidos en la vergüenza de haber sido sorprendidos asi por su comandante.

ArFive era su amiga, si, pero la seriedad con lo que había preguntado les había indicado que no estaba actuando como su amiga, si no como su superior,al mando de todos ellos.

-Lo... Lo siento arfive, fue mi culpa-Dijo Delta mirando a su comandante aun cruzada de brazos. Mirándolos fijamente- Estava platicando con Kym cuando tropezó y...

-No quiero explicaciones en este momento. Necesitamos decepticons atravesaron la primera barrera de obstáculos en las entradas que...-Arfive fue interrumpida por Alpha.

-No hay ninguna barrera de obstáculos-

-QUE INSTALÉ, la noche anterior-Dijo ArFive remarcando las dos primeras palabras- No duraran mucho, y tampoco mos darán mucho tiempo si nos quedamos aqui, este pasillo nos lleva a la central de Iacon si lo seguimos en línea recta, debemos pasar por Kaion primero.

-Bien, en marcha- Dijo CycloBoom acomodando su mochila y avanzando levemente.

-No,espera.-Dijo regresando al pasillo anterior. Tomó una placa de metal y regreso.-Zénith, ayú firme en el marco de esta entrada.

-Entendido.-

Zénith tomo la placa de metal pesado y la mantuvo firme. Arfive entro en Semi-Transformación y una de sus garras estiradas anormalmente comenzó a sobre calentarse tomando el color característico anaranjado del metal ardiendo.

Con aquella garra, comenzó a soldar los bordes de la placa, que ahora hacia de bloque entre ellos y el pasillo anterior.

-Bien, eso servirá. Los distraerá un poco para que nosotros podamos...-Arfive estaba explicándoles cuando sintió un mareo fuerte, visiblemente para todos. Zénith, la más cercana a ella, la tomo de un hombro y su espalda, evitando que callera.

-¿Hace cuanto exactamente que no duermes o te alimentas ArFive?-Exigió saber su compañera.

-Estoy bien, Zenith- prácticamente escupió las palabras.-No necesito combustible ni recargar. Para eso me entrenaron 10,756 años Zénith. -Se alejó bruscamente del brazo de su compañera y Comenzó a caminar derecho.

-La vieja ArFive regresó-Dijo CycloBoom colocándose al lado de su compañera.

-Si. Parece que si. Tratemos de mantenerla al margen.-Dijo Zenith, comenzando a caminar lentamente junto a los demás.

-Esperen. La vieja arfive?-Pregunto Halfway.

-Si. Su antigua actitud regreso.-Dijo CycloBoom

-Ósea, que era diferente? Cambio? O algo por el estilo?- Delta estaba confundido.

-Si. Antes. Ella era asi, se hacia la fuerte sin importarle cuanto doliera.- dijo Zénith, poniéndose melancólica.

-O que perdiera en el camino- Continuo CycloBoom.

-¿¡Que están esperando!? ¡Apúrense!- grito ArFive molesta.

-Ya vamos, creadora-respondió CycloBoom a los mandatos de su nueva comandante y líder de equipo.

-Cállate Boomercy- dijo Zénith dándole otro codazo.

-Auch, ese si me dolió-Dijo colocando una mano sobre el golpe.

-Debería, no fue una caricia.- respondió su compañera.

Siguieron avanzando a paso normal, entre ellos platicaban. Astro con Shomaky, Diamon con halfway, quien era muy misterioso por cierto. Delta con Kym y Zenith con CycloBoom. Ciertamente, parecía que todos tomaban lo que estaba pasando a la ligera. ArFive asi lo sentía, sin embargo, alpha, quien hiba al final de todos, estaba consiente de lo que estaba pasando. Sabia que era una guerra, que la batalla por cybertron había comenzado, y eso implicaba energon derramado, Amigos y cercanos. Familia, muertes, combate, y quizá su propia muerte. Ahora habían evadido la muerte dos o quizá 3 veces pese a las constantes amenazas de megatron y su segundo al mando, el traidor de Scyon. Arfive debía estar derrotada," y ¿Como no estarlo?", pensó, "Si el único ser en el que confiaba plenamente le traiciono. Y tu no fuiste de mucha ayuda, le acusaste en falso"

Y Alpha estaba en lo cierto, la razón de su dureza hacia sus amigos, se debía a la suspicacia que había regresado a sus placas de Spark, su desconfianza hacia los demás había regresado. Ese duro caparazón que la había cubierto milenios y años atrás, ahora regresaba al frente para cubrirla de todo y de todos, pese a lo que sucediera, esa actitud no hiba a cambiar tan fácilmente. Pero ahora que estaba caminando sola y al frente, se permitió a ella misma lastimar su enorme orgullo, derramando lagrimas de limpieza óptica. Las gotas de agua, resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas, conteniéndose lo suficiente para no dejar escapar ningún sollozo. No deseaba que nadie se percatara de ello. Ya había necesitado desahogarse, cuando todos la estaban viendo, había demostrado debilidad, mucha debilidad y necesidad. No demostraría eso de nuevo, bastante tenia con lastimar su orgullo ella sola. Pero lo necesitaba.

Zénith, quien hiba caminando junto a cycloboom, pisó y sintió algo liquido bajo su estructura. Se paro e hizo que Cyclo lo hiciera igual.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto CycloBoom

-Mira el suelo.- dijo su amiga.

CycloBoom volteo hacia abajo. Para encontrarse con gotas de agua debajo de ellos. Si bien eran muy pequeñas, el opacado suelo les advirtió que en realidad era agua, en pequeñas gotas y que apuntaban a un solo destino. ArFive.

-Quedense aqui-Dijo Zénith refiriéndose a los amigos de arfive. Quienes se detuvieron al seco y callaron su platica, Halfway sonrió con malicia.

CycloBoom y Zenith. Dejaron lo que estaban cargando y se acercaron a su compañera. Quien aun caminaba sin darse cuenta que los demás ya no la seguían.

-ArFive-Dijo Zénith colocándose a su lado derecho, y CycloBoom a su izquierda, sin embargo ella no se detuvo.

-Arfive...-Insistió Cyclo, al no obtener un cese de su avanza siguió-ArFive, ArFive...

-ArFive Signus Cremter-Dijo Zenith, haciendo que ArFive se detuviera. Por fin...

-Que sucede Zénith-Dijo sin voltear a verla.

-Eso mismo te hiba a preguntar yo.- respondió seriamente.

-Pues no sucede nada, ahora, si espera todo lo que se te ofrecía, voy a continuar mi camino- dijo intentando avanzar. Pero cyclo la detuvo.

-A ti te pasa algo...-

-Es por su amigo... Scyon. ¿No?- dijo Delta, recibiendo miradas de todos que claramente expresaban un "¡Cállate idiota!".

Zenith y CycloBoom, se miraron entre si con preocupación. Sabían lo que venia.

-Ese no es mi amigo, ese es un traidor, un ser que jamas debió haber sido creado...- dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Delta directamente.

-ArFive detente.-

-Ese ser es una desgracia para la raza cybertroniana.-

-ArFive desiste-Insistió Zenith mientras Cycloboom la miraba preocupado.

-Ese nombre no se menciona en mi presencia Delta, y espero que te quede claro...-

-S-si,muy claro-Dijo el ya asustado Delta, con solo ver la mirada de su amiga y su forma amenazante de acercársele.

-De eso yo me encargó...-Dijo activando su semi transformación y estirando sus garras anormalmente largas. Delta comenzó a retroceder, y con un gruñido, arfive alertó su primer golpe. Delta se acobardo y solo se cubrió con las manos esperando el golpe, que nunca llego a el, sin embargo, el sonido de un golpe Llego a sus audios. Todos los que le rodeaban habían cerrado sus ópticos ante el golpe inminente que se acercaba.

Cuando Delta abrió los ópticos, se encontró con su defensora. Zénith se encontraba en semi transformación, su cola de velociraptor, estaba entre ella y las garras de Arfive, aplicando fuerza hacia atrás, mientras ArFive aplica a fuerza hacia adelante.

-No me hagas olvidar que eres mi hermana Crementer-Dijo Zenith.

-No, me llames asi- respondió ArFive y soltó con fuerza la cola de su hermana. Adopto la figura estilizada de transformer aérea y siguió su camino- y tu quítate, obstaculizas mi camino- dijo dirigiéndose a cycloboom.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Zenith a Delta.

-Si, eso.. Eso creo-Dijo algo pasmado.

-Tranquilo. Ella no te odia ni quería hacer lo que hizo. Solo, esta muy decepcionada, y deprimida, escuchar ese nombre la altero y quiso descargar su furia.-

-Entendido- dijo delta ya un poco más calmado. Pero aun se notaba miedo en si voz.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Se notaba que era un camino incomodo, nadie dijo una palabra en todas las 10 horas de camino siguientes. Estaban hambrientos, sedientos,cansados. Pero nadie se atrevía a decirle ni una sola palabra a ArFive, no querían molestarla ni hacer que se enojara, pedirle algo podría implicar que perdiera su paciencia. La cual en estos momentos era poca, asi que preferían seguir asi hasta que ella lo indicara. El dia termino. No se percataron de ello hasta que checaron sus relojes internos. ArFive dejo de avanzar y se dio media vuelta.

-Creo que es hora de que descansen- Anuncio.

En el momento en que aquellas palabras entraron en los audios de todos, se dejaron caer con un suspiro de cansancio. De inmediato,cada uno saco du ración de energon que le había sido asignada en el reparto, y bebieron un poco. Posteriormente de haberse repuesto, comenzaron a platicar. Arfive solo dejo su mochila, de la cual saco el mapa, y se fue al pasillo siguiente, casi todo el camino había estado lleno de caminos aleatorios que no llevaban a ningún lado en específico. Dio vuelta a su izquierda, después del pasillo que estaban ocupando todos los demás. Solo uno de los jóvenes Cibertronianos se percató de la ausencia de su líder, quien se levanto con sigilo de que no lo vieran tomar camino donde la transformer híbrida.

-¿Arfive?- dijo acercándose por la espalda de ella.

- Ah, Halfway. Dime, ¿Que sucede?- respondió ella volteando a verlo para después regresar su mirada al mapa.

-Puedo saber ¿Cuales son tus planes?- pregunto

-¿Que planes Halfway?- respondió ella-A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que planeas hacer. Supongo que hay algo que debas hacer, como alertar al alto consejo del ataque de los decepticons, o solo llegaremos a Iacon a escondernos?-Pregunto el transformer con tonos purpura.

-Pues eso ya lo veré yo.-dijo ella en tono serio. Sin despegar la vista del mapa.

-No creo que este de mas alertar a tus seguidores de tus planes ¿O si?- siguió insistiendo, realmente necesitaba la información.

ArFive aparto la mirada del mapa de nuevo, mirándolo con gran sospecha, tenia algo, irradiaba algo que hacia que ella dudara y desconfiara. Halfway era misterioso, algo en sus ópticos no le convencía, pero no tenia argumentos para tacharlo como un enemigo. A fin de cuentas, le habían encontrado malherido.

-No, tienes razón, no está demás pero, con los decepticons pisando nos los talones, no me puedo dar el lujo de compartir información la cual podrían sacarte después- Dijo cortante dirigiéndose a donde sus cosas para sacar un cubo holográfico.

Astro y Delta estaban recargando, al igual que las tres femmes. Alpha y Halfway eran los dos mechas despiertos, y ella la única femme. Sabia que los decepticons le seguían, había implantado un rastreador en uno de los soldados, y ahora sabia qu e estaban cerca, no lo bastante para sorprenderles al amanecer, pero si era una distancia algo alarmante, la alarma de que los decepticons habían atacado ya la academia de Iacon, (Instalada en otra ciudad de cybertron, no muy lejos de la capital) debía haber llegado hace 2 Días. Sabia que estaba huyendo, no, ese no era su estilo. No fue entrenada para eso. No sufrió una vida miserable de entrenamiento para esto. Pero, no hiba a sacrificar a sus amigos y lo que que quedaba de su equipo.

Estaban en medio del comienzo de una guerra, donde eran los sobrevivientes de la furia de miles de decepticons, de los cuales, el líder les perseguía para exterminarlos. ArFive, Zénith y CycloBoom son los únicos capases de enfrentarles. Habían sido entrenados desde que eran Protoformas avanzadas. Instruidos por los mejores guerreros decepticons retirados. Toda su vida había sido un campo de entrenamiento, una sala de armas y armaduras militares. Disparos, golpes. Les enseñaron a sobrevivir sin energon por años. A matar para vivir, y vivir para matar. Vieron morir a muchos compañeros que no sobrevivieron al brutal entrenamiento. Eso eran ellos, armas de guerra,criados, entrenados y creados para la guerra. Eran la esperanza autobot de ganar cybertron. Parecía fácil, pero no lo era. Cargaban el peso de un planeta en sus hombros, el de una especie, el de millones de vidas inocentes, el peso de generaciones... Generaciones que pronto se perderían.

* * *

**Bueno, espero les guste, creo que los ultimos dos capitulos les aburrieron, pero esos son gajes del oficio. como autor no todo lo que escibas va a gustar, o si?**

**espero aun no le pierdan el gusto, prometo que todo lo bueno se viene, ya casi, esperense unos 3 capitulos mas... esque debo explicar el inicio si no no le van a entender...**

**Soldier Fuera... **


	6. Chapter 6

-Sabes hacia donde vamos, ¿Cierto Scyon?- Megatron se impacientaba cada vez mas.

-Si. Asi es mi lord- respondió Scyon con miedo evidente en su hablar.

Ahora mas que nunca le tenia al tirano. Antes le había reprendido con golpes e insultos, pero esta vez, había exagerado. O eso, o el había fallado muy miserablemente. Le había roto su ala derecha, y su brazo izquierdo estaba inmovilizado temporalmente por la anestesia para el dolor.

-Apresúrate, en este momento deben estar recargando, quiero sorprenderles asi.- dijo Megatron con una sonrisa tan maligna como el mismísimo Unicron.

Scyon no era malo, mucho menos tenia el amor para matar a uno de los suyos. Pero las circunstancias le habían echo traicionar a los autobots, para salvar a los demás, primero debía salvarse el ¿No?.

Esperaba poder retrasarse lo mayor posible, para darles tiempo a sus amigos para que avanzaran, y llegaran a Iacon con mayor ventaja que Megatron.

Solo deseaba que llegara el momento indicado para poder hablar con ArFive y explicarle el porque de sus acciones.

* * *

-Voy a hacer un reconocimiento del perímetro-Dijo ArFive subiendo unas escaleras pegadas a los muros metálicos que les rodeaban. Rumbo a la tapadera de una alcantarilla.

-¿Y si los decepticons aparecen?- Dijo CycloBoom- Zenith y yo no podremos con Megatron, ni juntos ni por separado. Y tus amigos no creo que nos ayuden.

-Les ayudaran, los entrene yo CycloBoom-Dijo ArFive con voz mortalmente seria.

-Apresúrate, están demasiado cerca.-dijo Zénith- esperaremos justo aqui si algo sale mal-

-Nada saldrá mal,soy yo quien saldrá al reconocimiento, ¿Recuerdas?-

Zénith decidió acallarse, no quería discutir y agotar la poca paciencia que tenia ArFive últimamente. La hibrida subió hasta el limite y retiro la cobertura de la alcantarilla donde se encontraban, subió a la superficie y volvió a tapar la entrada y salida del lugar. Zenith y cycloboom permanecieron ahi en silencio por un buen tiempo. Había amanecido ya y era hora de despertar a los chicos. Debían estar listos cuando arfive regresara y marcharse justo en ese momento.

-¡Chicos! ¡Es hora de que se levanten!-Grito Zenith a todo ventilador (Pulmón).

-Zénith, es realmente necesario que grites?- pregunto un aturdido CycloBoom

-Solo asi se despiertan.-Comento ella a la ligera.

-Pues al parecer no funcionó esta vez.-

Zenith y cycloboom regresaron su mirada al pasillo siguiente, donde se encontraban los demás Cibertronianos. Se miraron mutuamente y se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Caminaron hasta la mitad del pasillo anterior, y al escuchar un sonido ronco, se tranquilizaron un poco, debían estar muy cansados.

-Vaya, y pensar que creí por un momento que los...-

La voz de Zenith se apagó al instante en el que dieron vuelta al pasillo. En efecto. Sus pensamientos habían acertado. Los decepticons que les seguían les tenían aprisionados. Scyon se encontraba a lado de Megatron, quien sonreía tan maliciosamente posible. Zénith entro en semi transformación y CycloBoom tomo sus armas.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera ustedes-dijo Megatron, haciendo un gesto para que colocaran una daga puntiaguda en cada uno de los cuellos de los chicos-Un solo movimiento y corto sus eyectores internos de energon.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- dijo Zénith con odio.

-Ustedes no me interesan, me interesa mi creación. En cuanto su líder aparezca, les dejare libres- Respondió el tirano.

-Y que te hace pensar que ella no te dejara aqui mismo y desactivado?.- respondió CycloBoom.

-Bueno. Ella confía en ustedes...-Se les acerco, haciendo que miraran ligeramente hacia arriba por su altura- y ustedes le dirán todo lo que les ordene. O sus amigos, pagaran las consecuencias.-

* * *

-Zenith, llegue al punto de entrada, abre la escotilla.- pidió arfive por su comunicador, caminando hacia la tapadera de la alcantarilla donde se escondían.

Silencio.

-Zénith, llegue al punto de entrada, abre la escotilla- repitió.

Silencio nuevamente.

Preparo su cañón derecho y abrió la escotilla con su mano libre. Comenzó a descender después de haber cerrado la entrada. En el momento en que piso suelo, apunto a todo su alrededor con su cañón. Al no ver nada, se relajo un poco, tal vez se habían enfadado de esperarle ahi y se juntaron con los demás. Avanzo hasta el pasillo donde antes habían estado todos, y se alarmó un poco al no encontrar a nadie

-¡Zenith! ¡CycloBoom!- Grito dando una vuelta sobre su eje.

-Estamos aquí-Dijo Zénith saliendo del pasillo siguiente caminando junto con Cyclo a la ligera

-ah...-Suspiro aliviada- Comenzaba a preocuparme en serio. ¿Y los demás?- dijo acercándose

-Dijeron que irían a dar una vuelta, y después regresarían-respondió Cycloboom deteniéndose cuando quedaron cerca de arfive.

-Bueno, hay que buscarlos- dijo arfive dando media vuelta, para encontrarse con el cañón de varios Troopers apuntándoles.

ArFive no se acobardo, y acabo rápidamente con ellos, con ayuda de los disparos de sus compañeros de equipo.

-tenemos que encontrar a los demás ahora- Dijo avanzando, para detenerse con la voz de Scyon.

-¿A ellos?-Dijo apuntando a sus espaldas. Ella dio vuelta y se encontró con todos sus compañeros, aprisionados y esposados por los soldados de megatron, ademas de estar siendo amordazados. Zénith y Cyclo habían corrido la misma suerte, arrodillados igual que los demás, impotentes y sin poder defenderse.

Scyon, quien ya se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo rio malévolamente. Atrayendo una mirada asesina de su ex-subordinada. Se acerco corriendo rápidamente con una de sus navajas activada, y su semi itransformación en ella. Tomo impulso y salto a sus compañeros para poder lanzar un golpe mortal a su ex líder. Sin embargo, este se transportó, haciendo uno de sus trucos dimensionales. ArFive rodó al caer y golpearse con el duro suelo de metal. Scyon rió nuevamente.

Arfive se levanto y volvió a saltar hasta quedar frente, a unos pocos metros de Scyon, viéndole con odio mientras el sobria con superioridad.

-Vas a pagar por esto, traidor- amenazó

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡ArFive, cuidado!- grito zenith y la hizo volverse de inmediato, y gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, esquivo el golpe que el líder de los decepticons le había tirado.

Sin embargo, se olvido del Cibertroniano a si espalda, quien la golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte para retroceder hacia megatron, cuando ella enfoco la mirada en el tirano, su puño estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

El golpe inminente, la hizo retroceder deslizándose en el suelo. Abrió sus ópticos levemente, le dolía todo su procesador central, enfoco con dificultad la figura borrosa del decepción supremo, acercándose y cerniéndose frente a ella con ambas manos en su cadera, sonriendo victoriosamente, sus ópticos se apagaban lentamente.

_"¡ArFive!"_

Lo ultimo que su procesador captó, fue el grito de Alpha y Zenith debatiéndose bruscamente de entre las garras de los decepticons al igual que CycloBoom.

* * *

B**ueno, hay lo tienen, el sexto capitulo de ENGAÑO MORTAL. dejen reviews, yo vivo de sus comentarios... diganme si les sigue gustando mi historia o no :( espero que si, subire otro capo en un momento, les debo algunos al parecer jaja...**

**Soldier Fuera.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Tenemos que hacer que despierte"_

Arfive se mantenía en semi recarga a la fuerza. Quería moverse, despertar y contra-atacar. Pero no podía, le dolía todo, solo lograba abrir los ópticos levemente para solo ver siluetas borrosas. De vez en cuando, lograba poner atención a lo que sus audios captaban.

_"¿Y ahora que hacemos?"_

Dolor. Todo su procesador central le dolía, haciendo que por consecuencia todo lo demás doliera. Despertó, para encontrarse con la primera imagen que sus ópticos captaron al encenderse, la parte superior del lugar donde se encontraba, se incorporó para quedar sentada. Aun en el suelo, coloco uno de sus brazos el suelo para poder sostenerse mejor, y llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza. Se levanto del suelo lentamente. Avanzó tambaleándose levemente, como si estuviera sobre energetizada, aun con una mano en su cabeza, mirando distraídamente al suelo. No se percató de las lineas de barrotes que estaban frente a ella, por lo cual la destantearon por el leve golpe a su procesador.

Sacudió la cabeza. Levanto la vista para verse encerrada en una celda. Temporalmente no comprendió, después hizo un recuento y recordó. Claro, habían sido capturados por los decepticons. Olvidándose de todo dolor, se movió por toda la pequeña prisión buscando que se tratara de un mal chiste, o una broma pesada. Al darse cuenta de la realidad, regresó a los barrotes que le impedían la salida y todo uno en cada una de sus manos. Sujetándolos con fuerza.

-!No!-Grito sacudiendo los barrotes frenéticamente- Esto - No -Esta -Pasando- Cada palabra que pronunciaba hiba acompañada de un golpe que ella misma hacia, a su procesador, golpeando su cabeza contra los barrotes.

-¿Arfive?-Levanto la mirada-Gracias a primus que despertaste.

Zénith.

Ella y los demás se encontraban en otra celda, en que se encontraba frente a ella. Claro. Encerrarla no era suficiente, tenían que alejarla de sus amigos y compañeros. ¿Habia algo mas?.

-Parece que nuestra invitada, a despertado ya. Después de una eternidad- megatron se coloco frente a la celda de Arfive.

Si, si había algo más.

-Justo cuando pensé que ya no había nada mas horrible que una celda como esta.- Dijo Arfive

-Y apenas comienza.-Respondió el transformer plata.

Arfive no pudo contener la rabia y se lanzo a atacarlo, con lo único que aquellos barrotes le permitían, sacando su brazo y amenazándolo con sus garras anormales. El tirano retrocedió de inmediato, como si se tratara de algo insignificante a lo cual tenerle compasión. Se echo a reír.

Zénith, cal comida por el odio y el coraje, se sujeto de los barrotes y logró sacar una de sus piernas lo suficiente, para tomar fuerza y patear a Megatron al alcance de ArFive. No tuvo de tiempo de reaccionar, cuando cuatro de las garras de arfive, se encajaron en diferentes puntos de su rostro, dejando dos cicatrices del lado derecho y dos del lado izquierdo de su rostro. Las perforaciones empezaban desde arriba de sus ópticos, y terminaban en la comisura de su boca.

El energon comenzó a brotar de las heridas de inmediato. Casi al instante de haber sido aruñado por el rostro, se regreso al lugar donde le habían empujado, y disparo sin ver un objetivo fijo.

Zénith estaba en medio de la mira, pero el reflejo rápido De CycloBoom, le salvo. Con un salto quito a su compañera del camino, e hizo que los demás calleran por instinto en cabina a metal. (Pecho a tierra).

El disparo perforó los barrotes. Dejando un buen espacio donde los encerrados pudieran escapar.

Megatron llevo una de sus manos a su cara, limpiándose el energon que le impedía ver con claridad. Se dio cuenta de lo imprudente que había sido al disparar sin ver algo fijo. Los prisioneros estaban escapándose, intento perseguirlos, pero tropezó con algo. Arfive había entrado en semi transformación, y de este modo había dejado salir du cola para hacerlo tropezar, y funciono.

Zenith abrió la celda y Arfive salio. Se escapaban, se escapaban en sus narices.

* * *

-Te dije que no debíamos ir por los conductores subterráneos, Screamer-

-Thundercracker, te oí la primera vez-

-Vamos, veámosle el lado bueno. Estamos vivos- dijo Skywarp tomando de los hombros a sus compañeros.-

Ambos le fulminaron con la mirada.

-Bueno, y ahora que genio-

-TC, trato de pensar-

Si, habían sido capturados. En un desesperado intento de ocultarse. Apenas habían llegado a cybertron de su misión de exploración en el primitivo planeta llamado... ¿Tierra?. Y se habían encontrado de regreso con que los llamados decepticons, habían empezado una revolución. Ellos eran solamente 3 Seekers, una raza de transformers que se especializaba en exploración y la ciencia, por lo cual, todos eran Aéreos.

-Bien, tengo una idea.-Comenzó el líder del trío hablándole a sus compañeros- Primero debemos..

-¡_Zénith, cuidado al nor...!-_

La voz que los tres habían escuchado se apagó. Voltearon todos a la salida, para lo que los barrotes les permitían ver.

De repente, alguien se estrelló en la compuerta de salida del corredor donde se encontraban. callendo al piso por el impacto.

-¿Que carajos fue eso?- Dijo Skywarp sorprendido.

Aquella transformer se levanto y se avento hacia Megatron, el tirano que les había encarcelado, y que entre los tres, no habían podido, ella lo había derribado en cuestión de segundos, dejándolo inconsciente al parecer. Habían ignorado por completo toda su forma. Excepto uno de ellos, el líder de los tres seekers había puesto atención a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, esas hermosas alas. Su rostro blanco, el color de las coberturas de sus ópticos. Todo, todo de ella, le había quedado grabado en su procesador.

-Ya pueden venir.- Dijo. Después. Frente a ellos aparecieron mas, 4 mechs y 4 femmes más.

-Bueno hay que salir de aqui- Respondió una de sus acompañantes.- tomaron las llaves?-

-Cuales llaves?- todos ellos voltearon a ver a un Cibertroniano azul.

-Delta!-gritaron todos.

-Ahora hay que buscar otra manera de haber esta compuerta- Dijo aquella femme que había llamado su atención.

-Yo se como-

* * *

-Ahora hay que buscar otra manera de abrir la compuerta.-Dijo arfive a delta. Quien recibía miradas de todos.

-Yo se como-

Una voz, que nadie conocía les hizo darse cuenta de que no estaban solos.

-Starscream, cállate- Le dijo un Cibertroniano azul al prisionero que había hablado.

-¿Cómo?- dijo arfive acercándose.

-Sácanos y te diré como- Dijo el tal... Starscream

-Arfive, no sabemos que mañas tiene.- Comento uno de los mechs.

-Dime como y te sacaré.-Dijo Arfive.

-Hm... Astuta... Bien, confiare en ti. Desliza uno de tus alerones por la rejilla donde se desliza la tarjeta y la compuerta se abrirá.- explico el seeker plata, azul y rojo.

Arfive le miro con suspicacia, pero acepto la explicación. Se acercó al lector de tarjetas y coloco uno de sus alerones sobre la lente, y le deslizó.

Como aquel seeker había dicho, la compuerta se abrió. Revelándoles la salida mas segura de ahi.

-Bien ahora, sácanos- dijo Skywarp. El seeker púrpura y negro.

-Se paciente. No los presiones- Comentó el Cibertroniano color azul oscuro con rojo.

-Ahora los saco tranquilos.- Dijo arfive activando sus garras. La que conformaba el dedo índice se coloro naranja, por el sobre calentamiento. Lo paso por los barrotes haciendo un cuadro lo suficientemente grande para que aquellos "hermanos" suyos pasaran.

-¿crees que eso nos va a sacar de aqui?- dijo Skywarp.

-No, pero ayuda.- Respondió ArFive. Para después tomar cada uno de los barrotes limpiamente cortados. Y retirarlos, arrojándolos a un lado.

Los tres seekers ese quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Y bien? ¿No van a salir de ahí?- dijo arfive al no verlos moverse.

-¿Ah? Oh si... Ya vamos- Respondió Starscream, quien salio primero para ser secundado por Thundercracker y finalmente Skywarp.

-Bueno, ahora que ya tenemos esta triada de mas, ¿Podemos irnos?-dijo Alpha, desesperado.

-Cual es tu problema, Cerebrito?(Solo para aclarar, alpha y astro son los mas inteligentes del equipo, incluyendo los recién llegados)- dijo arfive colocándose sus servos al rededor de su cadera.

-Ninguno, solo digo que esa pila de chatarra puede despertar en cualquier mo...- todos voltearon a ver al origen del gruñido de dolor. Al observar como Megatron despertaba, de su breve inconsciencia, salieron corriendo prácticamente del lugar. Corrieron por todo un largo y oscuro pasillo, que solo era levemente alumbrado por luces con iridiscencia. Llegaron al final y abrieron una compuerta manualmente. La luz del sol de cybertron les inundó los ópticos con un brillo molesto, haciendo que se ajustarán de inmediato a la energía por las malas.

Siguieron caminando a prisa, y se ocultaron en una pequeña ciudad, no muy lejos del resguardo decepticon. Era una pequeña ciudad, tranquila, pacifica. Había Cibertronianos caminando por las "calles". Starscream, líder de sus compañeros de vuelo le reconoció de inmediato.

-Estamos en las lejanías de la planicie Hydrax- comentó

-Hay que movernos rápido. Tenemos que llegar a Iacon, pero. Podríamos pasar aqui la noche.-Sugirió Arfive.

-Disculpa no nos hemos presentado formalmente- recordó el transformer azul oscuro- Soy Thundercracker y el es Skywarp- Señalo a su compañero.

ArFive asintió con una leve sonrisa, lo que ocasiono que Starscream no dejase de observarla.

-Es un placer. Ellos son Alpha, astro, delta Tech y Halfway- Dijo señalando a cada uno- Y ellas Diamon, Kym y Shomaky.- igual les señalo- Y finalmente mis compañeros de equipo, Zénith y Cycloboom.

-Hola-Dijeron TC y Skywarp.

-Yo soy Starscream-Dijo este dirigiéndose a Arfive y estirando uno de sus brazos. Abriendo su mano, y estirando sus garras.

-ArFive- Respondió ella correspondiendo el saludo.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas. Los ojos rubí y escarlata de ella. Y los azules brillante de el. No habían soltado sus manos. Simplemente, era como si entre si pudieran hablar.

-Ajam... Creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar para conseguir Trons...-replicó Alpha, al ver como su compañera seguía sin responder. Hasta que hablo.

-Ah?... Si, creo que tienes razón. Alguien trae algo consigo?- pregunto de inmediato, retirando sus garras y su mano de entre las de Starscream.

Comenzaron a revisar sus compartimentos de carga. (Unos pequeños "Cajones" en sus brazos) buscando el "dinero" para lo que necesitaban comprar.

Junto a ellos había una pila de contenedores de Energon vacíos. Todos colocaron ahi lo que lograban obtener de sus vacíos compartimentos de carga. En si, lograron juntar suficiente para comprar Energon, y quizás un cuartel personal que compartirían.

Se dividieron, los tres seekers, arfive y sus dos compañeros se dirigieron a buscar un lugar para comprar energon. Y los demás un lugar donde recargan tranquilamente.

Encontraron ambas cosas. Se dirigieron al lugar que habían rentado por una noche y se dispusieron a recargar y comer algo.

Arfive se alejó de los demás. Pasaron horas y anocheció. Estaba sentada en un balcón, tomando sus piernas entre sus servos. Observando el universo comenzó a refelxionar. ¿Porque ahora? ¿Porque a ella? Realmente era difícil cargar con el peso de mantener vivo a un equipo. Y base a esto, un planeta. No, no era,fácil. Nunca había sido fácil. No recordaba a ninguno de sus creadores. ¿Porqué? Ninguna foto, ninguna imagen. Nada. Ni una nota de audio en su procesador. Lo único que recordaba, era los entrenamientos desde protoforma, Cuando era Sparkling.

El sonido de pasos la alejó de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias. Por habernos liberado- Dijo starscream recargando su peso en la barandilla de metal en la que Arfive se encontraba sentada.

-De nada... Entre aliados nos ayudamos- Respondió ella aun viendo el espacio.

Starscream sonrió. Estar en la presencia de Arfive era tranquilizante, su aura expulsava serenidad, protección, fortaleza... Y por alguna razón, suspicacia. No entendía por qué. Tenia a sus amigos junto a ella, y sin lugar a dudas, era la mejor del equipo, y la mas apta para liderarlos. Starscream había hablado con sus compañeros y hermanos aéreos respecto a quedarse con ellos por agradecimiento, y habían aceptado. Solo debía preguntarle a ArFive, lo cual lo ponía nervioso, era joven, ingenuo. Le faltaban cosas por aprender, pero por ahora no importaban.

-ArFive. Yo me pregunto si, nosotros podríamos... Tu sabes...Formar...-

-Formar parte de nuestro grupo?-Pregunto ella volteando a verlo.

-Eh... Si. Mis hermanos y yo estamos solos, y aunque sea su líder de trio. Yo necesito alguien que me comande, ademas, estamos en deuda.-

-Claro, quedense con nosotros, será divertido estar juntos, asi nos mantendremos con mayores expectativas de sobrevivir.-

Starscream asintió. Comenzaron a platicar uno con el otro. Contarse historias. Experiencias. Aun era de noche. No había pasado demasiado tiempo. Starscream estaba contándole una experiencia graciosa y algo vergonzosa a arfive, cuando esta lo callo.

-¿Escuchas eso?- pregunto levantándose.

-Yo no escucho nada.- Respondió el seeker.

Arfive escucho de nuevo el ruido. Era un pitido constante. Leve, y constante. Un sonido apenas perceptible para sus audios. Comenzó a buscar la fuente del sonido. Cuando noto una pequeña lucecita en el alerón izquierdo de Starscream. Su rostro tomo un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Que es esto?- Dijo tomándolo.

Un sonido de varios propulsores acercándose les hizo voltear al cielo para encontrarse con naves que se veían pequeñas por la distancia. Y que sin lugar a dudas se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Es un localizador!-

Ambos entraron a la habitación y desertaron a todos, alertándoles. Tomaron el poco energon que habían alcanzado a conseguir y Skywarp y Thundercracker lo guardaron en sus cabinas. Salieron a las calles. Estaba casi desolado. A excepción de una o dos almas rondando por allí, ( por almas me refiero a uno o dos de su especie).

Los primeros aviones que pasaron por arriba de la ciudad lanzaron granadas de luz. La consecuencia fue que la pequeña ciudad y sus pocos habitantes despertarán y salieran a las calles.

A arfive, starscream y los subordinados de cada uno de ellos, las granadas les cegaron momentáneamente. Sin embargo el síntoma paso rápido. Y la primera en despejarse de ello fue arfive. Quien grito casi al instante de darse cuenta de lo que venia.

-¡Bombardeó!- grito para el entendimiento de todos.

Los pobladores de aquel pequeño condado de Cybertron. Corrieron de inmediato, a tomar a sus creaciones o los sparklings. Tomar sus pertenencias mas sagradas, o simplemente correr para tratar de salir de la pequeña ciudad.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Grito Halfway.

-Al norte. Iacon estará mas cerca por allá.- indicó Thundercracker.

-Bien, vallan hacia allá. Les alcanzare.-Dijo arfive entrando en semi transformación.

-¿Que pretendes hacer?- pregunto Kym

-Detenerlos, eso espero.- respondió levantando sus alas para dejarlas caer rápida y fuertemente para elevarse de un solo aleteo.

Ellos obedecieron, comenzaron a avanzar rumbo al norte. Corrían lo mas rápido posible.

ArFive mientras tanto, se dirigía hacia las naves. Comenzaron a dispararle como cualquiera lo haría hacia su enemigo. Cada disparo fue evadido y esquivado eficazmente. Activo las navajas de sus brazos y cortaba en las cabinas de cada uno a su alcance. Uno de ellos a su espalda. Logro transformarse aun herido y le disparo un misil. Logro esquivarlo pero la explosión alcanzo su ala derecha, haciendo que su articulación se pegara.

Comenzó a caer de espaldas hacia el suelo.

El ruido de la explosión los hizo voltear, lograron ver como el cielo de torna a de rojo y anaranjado en un punto del cielo nocturno.

Se preocuparon bastante, aunque cuando vieron una silueta salir de allí les tranquilizó un poco. Sin embargo no se elevaba.

-¿Que sucede arfive?- pregunto Zénith por el comunicador interno.

-_Mi ala... Se atoro el flexor.-_

_-_Necesitas ayuda?-

-_No, estoy bien. Solo Quedense donde están.-_

Casi al unísono que Arfive caía intentando desatorar el flexor de su ala, El edificio de alado de su caída, comenzó a caer. Los decepticons que no había logrado detener, Habían comenzado a arrojar los misiles.

(Una pequeña aclaración. Como cybertron es un planeta súper avanzado, los edificios mas pequeños son del tamaño que tenían las torres gemelas en relación a nosotros. Ósea, imagínate que tu eres uno de ellos, y te paras al lado de un edificio enorme como lo eran las torres gemelas o los edificios enormes que hay en la ciudad de Dubai.)

Aquel enorme edificio, y los demás comenzaba a derrumbarse justo a lado de ella. Los habitantes que habían logrado salir se alejaban aun más de lo que había funcionado anteriormente como ciudad. Los compañeros de arfive tambien se alejaron mas de donde habían estado.

* * *

No quedaba nada.

ArFive Despertó. Estaba tirada en el suelo metálico boca abajo, su cuerpo dolía.

Se había estrellado en el suelo sin opción. No había podido desatorar el flexor de su ala a tiempo, y en un vano intento por protegerse de un escombro de algún edificio, su brazo izquierdo estaba roto.

No sintió dolor hasta que quiso moverse. Un grito de agonía escapo de su boca cuando se percató del estado se su brazo y su alerón, ahora mas lastimado que antes.

Se levantó tambaleándose. Todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas, había vidrios de ventanas regados por el suelo en todas partes. Los edificios derrumbados, o lo que quedaba de ellos, estaban en simados, unos con otros. No había un camino que seguir.

Una imagen de cuando era protoforma regresó a su mente.

Se encontraba jugando con dos armas. Su cuidador le había ordenado que las desarmara y las volviera armar. Era el juego favorito de arfive.

Jamas entendería porque su cuidador solo tenia un óptico. Recordaba poco sobre el. Era enorme, o ella era muy pequeña. Color morado, y era... ¿Científico?. Eso parecía.

Se encontraba entretenida con dos armas desarmadas, cuando una explosión la hizo caer del lugar donde se encontraba sentada. Su cuidador comenzó a disparar contra los enemigos. Ella se asusto y entro en un pequeño cuarto bajo una mesa.

Los ruidos de disparos solo la perturbaban mas. Cuando el sonido dejo de escucharse salio lentamente, siendo cautelosa. Miro al rededor, y todo estaba en llamas o derretido. Había pedazos enormes de metal a su alrededor.

Estaba apunto de llamar a su cuidador cuando alguien la tomo y vio como se alejaban rápidamente de ahi. De aquel transformer solo recordaba sus colores. Naranja y blanco. Después entraron por un portal terrestre.

Arfive estaba tan concentrada recordando su pasado, y analizando todo el desastre que no había podido detener. Que no se dio cuenta que Zénith se acercaba en su modo de Dinobot, seguida de cerca por los tres seekers en modo aéreo.

Los cuatro Cibertronianos se transformaron. Zénith y Starscream se acercaron a Arfive. Quien miraba fijamente las llamas.

Zénith coloco una mano en la hombrera de arfive.

-No pude detenerlos.-

-No es tu culpa...- Dijo Zénith

-Ese desgraciado de Megatron pagará...- Murmuro Starscream...

La escena de aquel momento termino con ArFive de rodillas mirando el suelo. Zénith con una mano en una de sus hombreras mirando hacia las llamas del frente, con Starscream a unos pasos atrás de ambas, y Thundercracker y Skywarp al último.


	8. Chapter 8

**una cosa antes de comenzar que no habia puesto anteriormente.**

**TRANSFORMERS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. TODOS SON DE TAKARA, Y DE HASBRO.**

**arfive, fachala, alpha astro delta, shomaky, diamond, halfway y kym young son de mi pertenenciua, asi com su historia y diseño.**

* * *

-Informe-

Megatron tamborileaba sus garras en el antebrazo izquierdo del asiento donde de encontraba sentado. Uno de sus drones entro, notablemente nervioso.

-¿Y bien?- insistió megatron gruñendo.

-La ciudad quedo en ruinas, Lord Megatron- respondió.

-Perfecto, ¿Y cual es el estado de los fugitivos?-

-Con vida.-

El estruendoso golpe que Megatron dio al antebrazo derecho de su trono sobresalto al subordinado.

-¿¡Que tan difícil es asesinar a unas miserables cucarachas!?- gritó-¡Fachala! ¡Tu turno!-

Una cibertroniana entro a la sala. Sus colores eran morado en casi todo el cuerpo. Su abdomen tenía color amarillo. Era una predacon autentica, sin hibridaciones. Estaba en semi transformación. Sus alas estaban extendidas a los lados, eran moradas (como las de un murciélago pero moradas y de metal). Su "piel" estaba cubierta por metálicas escamas. Sobre du cabeza estaba la que funcionaba como cara en su transformación a predacon. Su cola tenia pequeñas aletas sobre ella de color negro, estaba cubierta por escamas y por debajo era amarillo. Su transformación dejaba sus patas de predacon. En el rostro tenia una especie de tatuajes amarillos con una estrella de tres picos de cada lado de su cara, y sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca.

-Dígame, Lord Megatron.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Necesito que asesines a alguien.-

-Esa es mi especialidad- Sonrió con malicia.

-No te confíes. Tu blanco puede ser difícil. Y no esta sola, lleva un grupo de seguidores de once.-

-¿Donde los encuentro?- preguntó

-Solo sigue la señal de Halfway, el se encuentra entre ellos encubierto.-

-Entendido. Llevare a los troopers para que detengan a los demás.

* * *

-Asi, que eres una hibrida?-Pregunto Starscream fascinado observando sus alas.

-Si, asi es- Respondió arfive. Era bastante divertido ver la cara de starscream analizando sus alas.

-Discúlpalo se sorprende fácilmente- Dijo thundercracker.

-Oh vamos TC, no me vas a negar que es algo impresionante-respondió Starscream.

-Yo creo que Thundercracker esta celoso- comento Skywarp cruzándose de brazos volteando a ver a su compañero.

-Claro que no 'warp. Solo digo que exageran, es todo-.

Los amigos de Arfive solo reían a lo bajo. Zénith y Cycloboom buscaban una ruta para llegar a salvo a Iacon y legar a tiempo.

Arfive estaba distraída platicando con los seekers, pero eso no le impidió que se diera cuenta que Halfway, faltaba.

Cuando lo busco con la mirada por todos lados y no lo encontró.se elevó de un solo aleteo.

Halfway había mandado las coordenadas de su ubicación a Fachala y los troopers. Sin percatarse que Arfive se encontraba sobre el escombro en el que se escondia, escuchando cada una de las palabras que le dio a su compañera Decepticon. Simplemente levanto el vuelo, y regreso hacia donde estaban todos, antes de que halfway regresara. No podía atacarlo ahora, necesitaba pruebas, ademas, un decepticon podría ser una gran desventaja, o, una gran ventaja.

-Ah! Halfway, ¿Donde estabas?- pregunto Arfive, ocultando su repulsión con una sonrisa.

-Buscando migajas de energon.- Dijo llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Y que encontraste?- Preguntó Zénith.

-Tres contenedores-Dijo haciéndose aun lado y mostrando tres contenedores con diferentes cantidades de energon.

-Zénith, junta las raciones y divídelo equitativamente- Pidió ArFive.

-En eso estoy.- Respondió la raptor.

Cuando Zénith dividió el energon, entrego la ración justa a cada quien. Estaba repartiendo unos cuantos cubos mas, cuando los decepticons llegaron. Aprisionaron a cada uno de ellos, Halfway incluido. Arfive se pregunto por un minuto el porque de a el tambien, pensó que era parte del plan para mantenerlo encubierto. Pero a ella ninguno la toco. Estaba frente a ellos, observando como tenían a sus amigos y (Y la chatarra de Halfway) esposados, y arrodillados en el suelo. Estaba a punto de moverse, cuando un aleteo la hizo detenerse, algo se postró tras de ella.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, e hizo una mueca de desprecio mostrando sus afilados colmillos, aunque eran pequeños aun, por su edad. (Bien aclaremos. En humano todos ellos tienen 14 años. Fachala 16. Halfway y Alpha 17).

-Fachala...-Gruño con desprecio y odio.

-¿Arfive?- Dijo y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.- ¿ asi que tu eres la cucaracha que debo exterminar? Vaya, esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé.

Arfive no pudo responder. Estaba ardiendo de coraje (literalmente) estaba apretando sus colmillos a la vista. Tenia sus brazos havia abajo y pegados al cuerpo, apretando sus puños.

-¿Que, los scraplets te comieron la lengua?- Siguió Fachala.

ArFive se relajo.

-¡Ha! Tal vez. Pero al menos , a mi me dejaron mi procesador central-

Fachala se lanzó a atacarla. Dándole un golpe haciéndola caer. Le paso por enzima y se acerco a los troopers.

-Creo que estos servirán de...-

Fachala no pudo terminar. Arfive la tacleo hacia adelante. Hubieran golpeado a Zénith de no haber sido por sus reflejos, los cuales le hicieron agacharse aun mas. Pero el trooper que la custodiaba no contó la misma historia.

Al caer al suelo. Una se encimo a la otra y comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente. Dos troopers mas tomaron a arfive de los brazos y la separaron, ella safo uno de sus brazos y corto la cabeza de uno de ellos con su navaja izquierda y al otro le corto la cabeza con una sola patada.

Starscream al verse libre de guardia, rodo sobre su eje, extendió sus garras y corto sus esposas. Se encargo del resto de los troopers que aprisionaban a sus hermanos y los amigos de Arfive, para después liberarlos.

Comenzaron solo a observar como su amiga y líder batallaba con aquella decepticon tan parecida y diferente a ella.

Se odiaban a muerte, eso era mas que vidente. Arfive tenia un pasado extraño. Había muchas cosas que ameritaban respuesta, cosa que ni Arfive sabia. Tenia muchas preguntas sin el resultado.

Compartía un pasado con Fachala, se odiaban sin mas. No se toleraban una a la otra. Zenith recordaba eso muy bien, ya que a pesar de que ArFive se la hubiera pasado toda su vida entrenando, vivía en una colonia de Predacons. Fachala siempre le había echo menos por ser hibrida. Pero su odio creció cuando Arfive comenzó a ser mejor que ella en todo.

Las batallas, la escuela, el físico, la belleza, las oportunidades, amistades, mayor socialización. Era buena en todo. Hasta que dejo la colonia para ir a un programa militar que habían solicitado los líderes de Cybertron.

De un momento a otro. Fachala golpeo a arfive en el abdomen y emprendió el vuelo. Arfive se recupero rápidamente.

-¡Sigues siendo igual de cobarde!- grito y después comenzó a perseguirla por los aires.

Ese era su estilo. Fachala siempre fue asi. Primero calienta la hoguera, y después se arrepiente del calor. Cobarde, siempre cobarde, huyendo cuando fue ella quien tento al fuego.

-Si te metes con fuego, te quemaras- Dijo Zénith.

-Skywarp, Thundercracker- síganme- Dijo Starscream, sus hermanos se transformaron- Nosotros las seguiremos por aire. Traten de seguirnos el paso.

Zénith ascintio.

-Bien 5 de nosotros somos terrestres. Cycloboom sobre vuela por arriba de nosotros con Shomaky. Yo los guió a ellos-

-Bien. Young, class. Síganme-

Ambas se transformaron igual que cycloboom y comenzaron a avanzar lentamente. Los demás se transformaron en vehículos.

-¿Donde esta Halfway?-

* * *

-¿Que pasa arfive? Tus alas se han oxidado?-

-No tanto como tu procesador central.- Dijo evadiendo el disparo que Fachala lanzo.

Arfive se transformo en predacon y disparo una potente llama de fuego. Fachala la esquivo por muy poco. Batallaban en el cielo como si lo hicieran desde hace siglos. Y asi era. Había muchas cosas que Zénith y Cycloboom conocían. Desgraciadamente, Scyon tambien las conocía. Secretos que debían ocultarle a Arfive por su propio bien. Las cuales explicaban el porque de sus rojos ópticos, al ser un autobot.

Un fuerte golpe hizo caer a fachala de los cielos. Arfive comenzaba a cantar victoria. Cuando alguien la tomo de la cintura y la arrojó fuertemente hacia el suelo. El golpe fue inminente. Fue tan fuerte que la superficie se abollo notoriamente. Parecía mas una depresión que una abolladura.

Una de sus alas estaba muy herida. Se había roto al contacto con el suelo y caer sobre ella. Necesitaba reparaciones urgentes, las alarmas le zumbaban en los audios.

-ArFive-Grito Shomaky, era la única que había logrado pasar por la barrera que Fachala había puesto. La ayudo a ponerse de pie. Estaba casi al borde del piso de las almas, de las all sparks. (para todo aquel que halla visto a Transformers Prime: Beast hunters Predacons Rising, será fácil asociarlo).

Mas troopers se acercaron a su posición y comenzaron a dejar caer misiles al rededor de ellas, levantando oxido y polvo metálico. Ademas del humo negro y anaranjado que les impedía ver con claridad. El piso debajo de ellas comenzó a agrietarse en diferentes lugares. Comenzaron a correr. Hasta que por la parte de abajo, se abrió haciéndolas caer. Arfive logro tomarse del borde. Y tomo la mano de Shomaky antes de que callera.

Todo hiba mal en ese momento, y no podía ser peor...Me equivoco. Si podía.

Empezó a llover. El cristalino aceite comenzó a resbalar el agarre de ArFive y el de shomaky.

El bombardeo había lastimado bastante los alerones de shomaky, asi como empeorando la ala de ArFive.

-Arfive, tienes que soltarme- Dijo Shomaky levantando su visor.

-No. Saldremos las dos de aqui.-respondió arfive analizando sus probabilidades.

-Si no me sueltas ambas caeremos. No cargare con mi muerte y la tuya tambien. ¡Suéltame o te soltare!-

-¡No! ¡Las dos saldremos! ¡No te soltare!-

-¡Te necesitan! ¡Dependen de ti!-

-¡No! ¡No, shomaky! ¡No!-

Shomaky al no ver respuesta de su amiga soltó su mano de la de ella. La fuerza de agarre de arfive no era suficiente con el aceite cayendo desdé los cielos. Era bastante resbaloso, la fuerza de gravedad jalaba a shomaky hacia el liquido de fundición bajo de ellas. Estaban en una grieta cerca al pozo de las All Sparks, era profunda, y por las capas de metal que rodeaban el nucleo de Cybertron, la segunda era de puro ácido y liquido de fundición. La caída seria mortal.

-¡Solo suéltame!-

-¡Nooo!-

Algo roso la mano de arfive. Filoso, cortante. Hizo una cortada profunda en la parte superior de su mano, el energon comenzó a escurrir. Y como reflejo, tubo que soltar el brazo de shomaky.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la acción, su amiga solo hacia un saludo militar hacia ella.

* * *

La niebla se despejo.

Todo el humo rojo y negro que las bombas habían dejado comenzó a desvanecerse.

La lluvia de aceite se había echo mas fuerte, y densa, despejando todo resto de humo y apagando las llamas. Había escombros que las bombas habían dejado.

Fachala y los decepticons se habían marchado.

Todos estaban separados. Preocupados por sus amigas y líder. No había ningún rastro de ellas por ningún lado.

-Se las habrán llevado los decepticons- Dijo Alpha con enojo.

-Iremos a buscarles- Respondió Kym

-Iremos con ustedes- Comento Thundercracker.

Un ruido de escombros hizo a Starscream regresar la mirada cuando todos ya iban juntos y caminando hacia la fortaleza decepticon que conocían.

-Esperen.-

-Starscream necesitamos encontrar...-

-Silencio- dijo Starscream callando a Zénith.

A lo lejas vio un poco de la mano de ArFive en aquel acantilado que las bombas y misiles habían echo en el suelo. Sin dudarlo comenzó a correr hacia ella. Estaba lejos. Pero no le importo la distancia y lo resbaloso que el suelo estaba en esos momentos.

Zénith se transformo y comenzó a seguirlo rápidamente. Cuando starscream llego se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a ayudar a arfive a subir a la superficie de aquel abismo que habían ocasionado aquella mini guerra.

Zenith llego y le ayudo. Notando que una mano de ArFive estaba inmovilizada, ambas de sus alas estaban fuera de ayuda voluntaria e involuntaria.

Los demás llegaron y tomaron distancia del lugar donde estaban Zénith, Starscream y Arfive.

Zénith y Starscream estaban arrodillados frente arfive, quien estaba recostada en el suelo, con las alas caídas y dándoles la espalda a los demás, de frente a Zénith, Starscream y el abismo... Aquel maldito abismo.

-ArFive, ¿Dónde esta Shomaky?- pregunto Zénith.

Ella no contestó. Simplemente se levanto lentamente en silencio, con du brazo izquierdo pegado a su cuerpo, sus alas arrastrando y se puso en la orilla a la caída. Miró a la nada.

-Digamos que simplemente... Primus solicito su presencia.-Dijo con voz cabizbaja.

Todos entendieron de inmediato el mensaje. La primera en irrumpir en llanto fue Kym, quien abrazo a diamond llorando junto con ella.

Astro bajo la mirada. Cuanto le había amado, y ahora jamas lo sabría.

CycloBoom, Zénith y los tres seekers miraban a su líder. Sus hombros caídos. Su mirada perdida y su pose vulnerable.

Starscream se coloco a su lado. Y ella al verlo, se desvaneció. Starscream la tomo y comenzó a cargarla en estilo nupcial. La lluvia no cesaba.

Caminaban sin rumbo en medio de sollozos, pisadas de charcos y el constante golpeteo de las gotas de aceite.

Simplemente aquel dia no había nada bueno que recordar.

* * *

**bueno, aqui tienen el noveno capitulo de mi historia, engaño mortal primera temporada. espero sea de su agrado. acontinuacion subire otro. ando muy atrasada. asi que pues, ya saben...**

**Soldier fuera.**


	9. Chapter 9

-Déjame ayudarte- le dijo CycloBoom a Starscream.

-No, estoy bien. Yo la llevo- Respondió.

Había sido una mala idea ir por la planicie de Hydrax, como ruta para llegar a Iacon, estaba lloviendo. Hacia frio, sus sistemas comenzaban a agotar su recarga y sus tanques de Energon estaban casi vacíos, no había mucha energía.

Encontraron una construcción en medio de la nada. Significaba que se acercaban a la ciudad. La construcción no estaba terminada, pero tenia techo y lugares donde podían acomodarse para recargar. Ademas de que había algunos cuantos cubos de energon procesado.

Entraron después de mandar a Thundercracker y Skywarp a analizar la estructura y verificar que estuviera sola.

Acomodaron algunos objetos y materiales al rededor de ellos, para que pudieran sentirse un poco mas seguros mientras recargaban. No podían transformarse para avanzar, ya que su líder estaba bastante herida. La cual seguía inconsciente, y comenzaba a preocupar a todos sus amigos.

Encendieron fuego en medio del pequeño circulo para calentarse un poco. Todos estaban sentados, semi acostados, o acostados al rededor de la fogata.

Starscream se las había ingeniado para hacer una imitación de una cama de recarga con los materiales mas suaves que encontró. Tomo a arfive de entre los brazos de Thundercracker y Skywarp, y la subió a su improvisada construcción.

-Estará bien- Le dijo Thundercracker a Starscream.

-Si. Con mi que hemos visto, verificamos que es muy fuerte- siguió Skywarp.

-Eso espero.- Respondió starscream mirando a su ahora líder.

Regresaron con los demás. La mayoría ya estaban dormidos. Bueno, la única despierta era Zénith. Thundercracker y Skywarp, se acomodaron uno con el otro. Como siempre habían dormido. Tres hermanos, Thundercracker el mayor, Starscream el de en medio y Skywarp el mas pequeño. Warp y TC siempre habían sido mas unidos. El grande protege al pequeño. El pequeño se encariña mas con el grande. ¿Y el de en medio?. Bueno, Starscream era mas inteligente, rápido, ágil y fuerte. Cosas que se habían dividido entre sus dos hermanos. Thundercracker tenia fuerza e inteligencia. Pero Skywarp era veloz y ágil. Y asi, con las características de un líder, Starscream se volvió en el líder de sus dos hermanos al morir sus padres. Había tenido que ver por los tres sin ser el mayor.

Ahora observaba como sus dos hermanos dormían. Cómicamente abrazos mutuamente. Dejo escapar una leve sonrisa, y levanto la mirada para ver a Zénith, una dinobot que ahora se encontraba en sentada, con las rodillas retraídas y sus manos sobre ellas, dejándolas caer por la gravedad y la mirada agachada. Sabia que estaba despierta por esos brillantes ópticos azules que daban luz a su estructura plateada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó El seeker tricolor.

-Si, no era amiga mía- respondió sabiendo a que se refería.

-Entiendo...-

-Aunque. Estoy muy preocupada por Arfive y sus amigos. Realmente debe haber sido doloroso.-

-Supongo que si.-

Hubo una especie de silencio incomodo, starscream se sentó. Dejando una rodilla levantada y su otra pierna estirada.

-Y que intenciones tienes con mi comandante y amiga?- pregunto Zénith.

-¿¡Q-Que!? In-intenciones?- Dijo nerviosamente cambiando de posición y llevándose una mano a su nuca.

-Jaja... No creas que no eh visto como le hablas. Y como la miras. Cuando estas con ella... Y cuando no-

-E-eso, n-no es cierto-

-Zénith rió- Como digas Screamer. Yo conozco tus intenciones, pero descuida. Tu secreto esta a salvo con migo-

-Gracias-

-No hay de que. Descansa-

-Gracias. Tambien tu.

Zénith se recargo por completo en la pared y comenzó a dormir para recargar.

Starscream por otro lado, no podía recargar. Algo lo mantenía inquieto. Un presentimiento,una visión. Algo le decía que el fallecimiento de shomaky no había sido solo porque ArFive había soltado a Shomaky, si no porque. Algo o alguien, lo había provocado.

* * *

Halfway llegó a la construcción. Detectó las señales vitales de todos por medio de su radar interno por ser aéreo. Entro al edificio sin terminar y comenzó a buscarlos. La fogata fue su guía para llegar a donde estaban. Buscó a ArFive con la mirada, y al no encontrarla busco por los alrededores. Se acerco a la cama de recarga improvisada y la observo. Seguía inconsciente.

-No podía haber sido mejor- Dijo para si.

Activo su arco integrado de su brazo derecho y apunto a su Spark. Arfive estaba indefensa.O eso creía el. Quito el seguro, estaba a punto de disparar cuando tomaron su brazo a la altura de la flecha.

-Yo no la haría si fuera tu- dijo Starscream viéndolo con odio.

-Que bueno que no soy tu- respondió halfway.

Starscream le dio un puñetazo en el rostro para hacer que retrocediera.

Halfway se recupero del golpe y le regresó el favor. Starscream callo al suelo por el golpe.

Era un científico, un explorador, no un soldado o un militar, los golpes no eran lo suyo. Sin embargo haría el intento de defender a Arfive a toda costa. Estaba siendo aplastado por proteger a alguien que había conocido hace 36 horas cybertronianas. ¿En que había pensado? Atacar a un decepticon, entrenado durante milenios, para matar. Si, había sido un excelente plan. Sin embargo, hacia el intento, ni era alguien entrenado para golpear, pero era un mech, por naturaleza tenía fuerza y valor para golpear a otros como el. Era hora de sacar toda su furia, coraje, enojo, impotencia. Cada golpe que le daba a Halfway llevaba mas potencia. Comenzaba a tener el control de la pelea. Sus reflejos se acostumbraban, y reaccionaba a los golpes que llegaban. De momento a otro, Starscream perdió el ritmo y un extremadamente enojado Halfway lo pateó a la altura de su abdomen, haciéndolo golpearse con la barrera improvisada y traspasarla. Despertando y sobresaltando a todos.

-¿Que c*j*n*s fue eso, Screamer?- dijo Skywarp viendo a su hermano en el suelo mientras trataba de quitarse los escombros.

-Lamentaras haberte entrometido en mi camino- Dijo Halfway caminando hacia el. Paso por un lado y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta a afuera. Seguidos por todos, pero ninguno logro tocar a Halfway, lo cubría una especie de campo de fuerza.

Llegaron a fuera. Estaba amaneciendo, se divisaba la linea de luz creciente por el horizonte. Halfway se detuvo y lanzo a Starscream, haciéndolo dar un grito del imparto en el metal que ahora estaba helado por la baja temperatura de la noche. (recordemos que el metal se enfría y calienta fácilmente. Leyes de la física).

Halfway se acerco a Starscream apuntándole con su arco. El poder de halfway para inmovilizarlo le desespero, se debatía contra la anormal fuerza de su oponente en un vano intento por liberarse. Halfway se cernió frente a el apuntándole.

-No me jodas- Dijo Starscream.

-¿Esas van a ser tus últimas palabras?- pregunto quitando el seguro y levantando el arco justo a la altura de su cámara de spark.

De un momento a otro. La bruma de Skywarp apareció frente a halfway y detrás de Starscream.

-¿Y que te parecen éstas?- dijo, y le dio un puñetazo a Halfway en el rostro, haciéndolo perder la concentración y dejando a starscream libre.

-Eres grande hermano- le dijo Starscream a Skywarp, levantándose del suelo.

-¡Lamentaran haberme retado! ¡Los dos se arrepentirán!- grito halfway montado en enojo y odio. Alguien toco con un dedo su hombro dos veces-¿¡Qué!?-grito volteando.

-Los tres- respondió Thundercracker, para después soltarle un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

-Están dementes, ¿Saben que nos aplastara a los tres sin ningún problema, no es asi?- pregunto Starscream.

-Si. No estamos tan idiotas como tu- Dijo Skywarp.

-Metete tus palabras por tus propulsores traseros Skywarp- Dijo Starscream.

-Que boca tan fina Screamer- respondió Skywarp con ironía.

-Deja de llamarme ¡De esa manera!-

Thundercracker se colocó en medio de sus dos hermanos aéreos, imposible de evitar la pelea entre sus dos hermanos, en medio de una lucha con un asesino decepticon.

-¡Compórtense los dos! ¡Están en medio de una batalla, par de idiotas!- grito a ambos, separándolo uno del otro.

Un disparo, y un grito de dolor por parte de Thundercracker, les obligó a voltear a ver a Halfway, quien estaba recargando su arco von otra flecha. Para disparar de nuevo.

El próximo blanco fue el alerón izquierdo Skywarp, el dolor era grande.

Como transformers aéreos el punto mas sensible de sus cuerpos eran los alerones y los propulsores. Pero como un seeker, el punto más sensible eran sus alerones, eran finos y delgados para poder volar mas rápido y más fácilmente. Lo que les habían quitado a los seekers, era el recubrimiento para los alerones, lo que les cubría sus alas para que no fueran tan susceptibles a disparos.

-Warp, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Starscream acercándose a el.

-No mucho, traspaso mis sensores de dolor.- Dijo quejándose.

Otro grito agónico. Halfway disparo dos flechas mas. En ambos alerones de Starscream se encajaron las flechas disparadas por el enemigo. Se dejo caer al suelo de dolor al igual que sus dos hermanos. Intento levantarse, pero dos flechas mas se encajaron en cada uno de sus alerones. Seis flechas estaban encajadas en sus alerones, distribuidas entre las dos alas del seeker.

Halfway se coloco detrás de el, y jalo cada una de las flechas encajadas en sus alas. Sin piedad. Los gritos de Starscream ponían impotentes a los amigos de Arfive, que no podían traspasar la barrera que Halfway había puesto, y que tambien controlaba.

Una a una, las flechas fueron arrancadas de las alas de Starscream, dejando que los agujeros que las flechas habían dejado, derramaran energon por los orificios. Starscream quedo tirado en el suelo. Herido profundamente de sus alas. El energon corría por enzima y por debajo de ellas.

-Te advertí que no te metieras en mi camino- Dijo Halfway cargando su cañón de plasma y apuntando a la Spark de Starscream desde la espalda.

El ruido del disparo se hizo presente.

* * *

Todos abrieron los ópticos, para sorprenderse.

Starscream se había acobardado miserablemente. Se había echo bolita tomando su cabeza en sus manos, y levantando sus piernas, cubriéndose. Al no recibir ningún disparo abrió sus ópticos para asombrarse. Halfway se había quedado sin habla, era imposible, nadie tenia el poder que el tenia, mucho menos alguien tan ridículo como esa creación.

Una burbuja de poder. Una burbuja de poder encerraba la bala de plasma que Halfway había disparado a Starscream. Todos estaban paralizados, y Nadia había volteado hacia atrás. Mucho menos se habían percatado la presencia de alguien.

ArFive comenzó a avanzar, con su mano izquierda levantada, debido a con ella controlaba la burbuja de poder. Con su mano derecha retraída en su cuerpo, su cola levantada y activada con su pequeña daga. Y sus alas arrastrando la punta por el suelo. Caminaba lentamente hacia Halfway, mientras los demás la observaban con asombro, todos la miraban con respeto y asombro los tres seekers la miraban. Cuando solo tubo a Starscream de distancia entre ella y un sorprendido Halfway. Cerro su puño, desvaneciendo la burbuja de fuerza y el disparo dentro de ella.

-Creo que esas flechas son prueba suficiente-Dijo arfive.

-¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó Halfway.

Arfive rio ligeramente y agachó la cabeza Aun riéndose.

-No tienes idea, ¿No es asi?- preguntó. Sonrió burlonamente mostrando sus colmillos.

Nadie entendía su forma de estar. Su actitud era muy extraña todos observaban en Silencio.

-Muchos dicen, que cuando toda la evidencia apunte a alguien, voltees a otro lado- comenzó Arfive caminando en círculos alrededor de Halfway, dejando libertad a un muy herido starscream. Coloco su mano herida atrás, y con su mano disponible hacia movimientos y gestos al hablar.-Y toda la evidencia apuntaba a Fachala. Como sabrás, un miembro de mi equipo, falleció ayer en la confrontación que tuvimos con los decepticons.

-¿Y eso a mi que?-

-Bueno, hay una serie de cosas que me costo mucho trabajo asociar. Pero ya tengo la prueba que faltaba-

-¿Si? ¿Y tu crees que eso me importa a mi?-

El rápido reflejo de Arfive le permitió transformar su cañón en el brazo izquierdo, apuntándole a Halfway a la cabina de Spark.

-Deveria de importante. Tu vida esta en riesgo. Vas a decirme quien fue, el que disparo esa flecha a mi brazo, para que soltara a mi soldado.-

-La muerte no me asusta. Jamas te daré esa información-

-Se quien fue, pero quieto que tu lo confieses- dijo quitando el seguro

-Fui yo- Dijo con una sonrisa maligna.- Yo dispare la flecha, yo te hice soltar a una de tus soldados. ¿Dime, que se sintió perder a tu amiga y verla morir a causa tuya?-

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Eres metal fundido! ¡Desecho de chatarra!- grito arfive con odio. El resto de los insultos fue en dialecto muerto.

-Que vocalizador tan mas sucio. Digno de una hibrida como tu, supongo-

Halfway no lo vio venir. Un disparo en su pierna lo hizo caer al suelo. Arfive comenzó a dispararle directo a su nucleo de vida. Disparo y disparo, halfway había quedado sin vida hacia varios disparos, pero ella seguía disparando. Siguió descargando su irá con disparos. Cuando su cañón necesito ser recargado, dejo de disparar, pero siguió tirando del gatillo. Se dejo caer de rodillas frente al cuerpo desecho y sin vida de Halfway. Agachando la mirada. Había descargado su odio, su furia, su enojo. ¿Porque no se sentía mejor?. Tal vez esa no era la mejor opción para sentirse mejor, ni el camino mas adecuado. ¿Y como saberlo? Aun era joven e impulsiva. Se había dejado guiar por sus sentimientos.

Todo era silencio. Nadia hablaba. Arfive no lloraba, se escuchaba el pequeño silbido del viento, la luz crecía en el horizonte. Amanecía a cada segundo que pasaba. Arfive se levanto y camino hacia sus subordinados, ayudo a Thundercracker, Starscream y Skywarp a levantarse. Se juntaron para escuchar las ordenes de arfive.

-Hay que movernos, estamos cerca de Iacon. Si nos vamos ahora llegaremos al anochecer-

Una risa malévola.

(Jajanajajaa... Disculpen, es que, siempre que leo eso me da risa :3)

Una risa malévola les hizo voltear al lugar donde antes había estado el cuerpo y el armazón sin vida de Halfway. Una especie de materia inorgánica comenzó a rondar al rededor de ellos, mientras seguía riendo, era la voz de Halfway.

Una especie de holograma de materializó frente a ellos. Arfive estaba al frente del grupo, Los cubría. La materia tomo forma, se transformo y modifico su forma hasta adoptar la forma de Halfway.

-En verdad creen que pueden derrotarme?- dijo mientras su forma temblaba levemente.

-Todos tienen una debilidad-Dijo arfive.

-todos menos mi amo- fue su respuesta.

Y desapareció, el maldito hijo de ramera desapareció. Dejándolos a todos sin explicaciones existentes.

- Y que carajos fue eso?- dijo Skywarp.

-Eso, fue una advertencia de alguien que juega para un tercer equipo.- Dijo Alpha llamando la atención de todos-

-¿Conoces la explicación de "eso"?- pregunto Arfive.

-Si. Fue un traidor como el quien ocasionó la gran depresión entre Autobots y Decepticons poco después de la batalla de Unicron y Primus.- Explicó- el puede ser la nueva razón de esta batalla, sin descartar la ascensión de un nuevo prime.

-Excelente, esa información tendremos que dársela al gran consejo de Iacon en cuanto lleguemos. Asi que démonos prisa- dijo arfive.

Los demás asintieron.

* * *

El alto consejo de cybertron estaba en la mira de ataque decepticon. Atacar el punto mas importante del planeta definitivamente les daría un enorme ventaja, ademas de que tendrían prisioneros para negociar una alianza, o una victoria rápida.

Sin embargo, los consejeros, ya tenían un plan acordado desde hacía tiempo. Debían llamar al nuevo elegido. Era demasiado pronto para entregarle la matriz de mando, debía ser entrenado, estudiado, debían capacitarlo y asegurarse de que era alguien digno, sin embargo ya no había tiempo, y por lo que les habían dicho y lo que habían oído hablar acerca del joven que habían elegido, todo estaba en orden, era una medida desesperada, el ultimo recurso para la salvación autobot.

-Debemos mandar llamar al elegido por el señor Alpha Trion, para que se le sea otorgada la Matrix de liderazgo-

-De otro modo no podremos tener un líder verdaderamente digno de que nos guíe en esta batalla-

-Apenas da inicio. No podemos perder mas tiempo. Los decepticons y su líder no nos perdonarán ningún error.-

-Empiron, tu serás el que se encargue de ir por el elegido, debe llegar aqui cuanto antes, sano y salvo.-

-Deberás cuidar cada paso que den-

-Se encuentra con Alpha Trion. En la gran academia de estudios de Iacon, en la biblioteca.-

-¿Cual es su nombre?- pregunto el joven Empiron a los líderes del Consejo de cybertron.

-Orión pax- respondió el líder de todos.-ese es su nombre-

* * *

**Bien, aqui tienen el noveno capitulo de mi fanfic. espero sea de su agrado.**

**Transformers no me pertenece.**

**soldier fuera. **


	10. Chapter 10

Primero que nada, este capitulo esta inspirado en el episodio 4 del videojuego Transformers: War For Cybertron, "la caída de Iacon". Claro que con modificaciones que se adapten a esta historia. Tambien en partes de la historia de la caída de Iacon de Transformers Prime.

Ahora sin mas ni menos les presento este capitulo.

Oh no, esperen, si hay otra cosa. Transformers y sus personajes no me pertenece. Nombres de ciudades, planetas, artefactos y algunos hechos como "la caída de Iacon" no me pertenecen.

Arfive, Zénith, Cycloboom, alpha, astro, delta, diamond, kym Young, Halfway y Empiron, me pertenecen, al igual que su historia y diseño.

Otra cosita. Aqui Orión pax (Óptimus prime) tiene 18 años en edades humanas. Y es una leve revelación de como era su vida antes de que se convirtiera en Prime.

* * *

-Orión, ¿puedes traerme el inventario de esta semana?- Pregunto Alpha Trion amablemente a su joven y humilde ayudante.

-Ya voy, Maestro- Respondió este y salio de aquella oficina

Orión era un joven Cybertroniano a punto de graduarse de su ultimo año de estudios en la academia. El profesor Alpha Trion era su maestro de historia y ciencias Cybertronianas. Ademas de que el era su ayudante dentro de la escuela y en el trabajo como archivista. Era un joven apuesto, alto para ser un Autobot, poseía fuerza neutral, pero muchos lo identificaban como "nerd". Era muy inteligente, sus calificaciones académicas estaban impecables, ni una sola falla, responsable, trabajador, respetuoso, humilde, solidario, honesto. No tenia ni un solo gramo de maldad en sus sistemas.

Y era exactamente por eso que le habían usado de títere. Megatronus, ese dos caras engañador. Le había echo creer que era su amigo, que le apoyaba en todo, y lo uso solo para poder tener una sesión con el consejo de Cybertron, revelando sus verdaderas y malignas intenciones. Le había engañado todo el tiempo. El no quería una nueva forma de gobierno, que la forma de gobierno tuviera un nuevo Prime, y que ese nuevo y gran líder fuera el. Amenazó a todos los consejeros del gobierno a muerte. Les advirtió que desataría una guerra en contra de todos los autobots. Pero aun no había sucedido nada grave. Hasta el momento, solo había un ataque a la academia militar de Iacon, la cual estaba hasta el otro lado de la planicie Hydrax, y nada más; probablemente se había arrepentido y echado para atrás.

Pero ciertamente, le había afectado mucho. Orión siempre había sabido de la desigualdad entre todos los cybertronianos, y siempre había querido encontrar la manera de cambiar eso. Megatronus era un gladiador anteriormente, y las palabras qué un dia dio en un discurso le habían inspirado.

"La desigualdad es el resultado de la superioridad. Cuando nuestros superiores dejen de hacernos creer que somos inferiores a ellos, entonces vendrá la verdadera justicia, y seremos tratados con igualdad, como los cybertronianos que somos"

Salio a paso tranquilo de la oficina y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de trabajo del cual se encargaba. Tomo el inventario que su maestro le había pedido y regreso a la oficina del gran Alpha Trion.

-Aqui tiene- Dijo colocando la tabla de datos frente a él.

-Muchas gracias Orión-

Este solo asintió levemente y volvió a sentarse donde había estado antes, continuando su lectura.

-Orión, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto su maestro.

-¿Mm?. Si, si estoy bien- Respondió sin levantar la mirada, apartando el libro.

-No puedes engañarme- Dijo Alpha Trion levantándose de su asiento y sentándose junto a Orión- Sucede algo contigo,y me temo que es relacionado con Megatronus y sus actos-

-Si, tiene razón- suspiró- es solo que... Una parte de mi habría querido hacerlo entrar en razón-

-¿Y la otra parte?-

-Hubiera querido ayudarlo a apartar la obsesión de su camino- respondió.

-Orión, escucha. Muchas veces creemos que todo lo que se nos presenta frente a nuestros ópticos es lo mejor. Pero hay que aprender a ver mas allá. Todo es MÁS DE LO QUE VES. Para bien, o para mal.- explico su profesor- Eres un gran chico, tienes humildad y eso es algo grande. Te preocupas por los demás y eso es bueno. Pero tienes que aprender que no puedes salvar a todo el mundo.-

-Lo sé. Y es por eso que estoy. asi.-

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo la platica entre Orión y Alpha Trion. Era un mensajero del alto consejo, servía a los altos mandos, según la insignia grabada en sus hombros.

-Señor Alpha Trion, eh venido en busca de su asistente- Dijo el joven emisario.

-¿Con que propósito?-

-Ah sido llamado por el alto consejo. Se requiere su presencia inmediata ante los líderes. Hay algo confidencial de lo cual, su asistente Orión pax debe ser poseedor-

-¿Y cual es ese, objeto?- Pregunto el joven archivista.

-Usted a sido elegido para portar la matriz de mando.- Se a rodillo- señor, usted ah sido nombrado el próximo Prime.-

Orión se levanto de golpe. Impresionado, y sorprendido. ¿El? ¿El próximo prime? ¡Era imposible! ¡Absurdo!. ¿Como era posible que el, Orión pax, un archivista académico, inexperto en batalla, hubiera sido proclamado como el nuevo prime, el que cargara con la matriz de mando y el liderazgo de todos los autobots?. No,eso no era verdad. Era una broma de uno de sus compañeros, solo querían fastidiarlo y hacerlo quedar en ridículo. No, por supuesto que no. Pero... Y si era verdad? Que tal que los altos mandos en realidad le habían llamado a el, lo habían solicitado a el para ser el nuevo líder autobot. Pero ¿Porque a el? Solo era un archivista.

-Tiene que acompañarme- Dijo el mensajero levantándose-

-No, no puedo ir. No soy digno de ese poder- dijo humildemente.

-Es por esa misma razón que has sido elegido, Orión- Dijo el señor Alpha Trion, levantándose- Ahora ve con él, demuestra quien eres-

Orión lo pensó un momento, hasta que se decidió. Asintió con su cabeza. Aceptaría el mando.

-Bien, acompáñeme por favor. Debemos llevar cuanto antes a los aposentos del gran consejo- explico el mensajero saliendo junto con Orión.

-No nos presentamos formalmente. Soy Orión Pax-Dijo extendiéndole una mano.

-Empiron. Empiron Signus- dijo estrechando la mano de su próximo líder, mirándolo un poco hacia arriba por su mayor estatura- Ahora entiendo porque te eligieron a ti.- Sonrió- Debemos darnos prisa. Al consejo le preocupa que los decepticons nos estén siguiendo, tu vida esta en juego, y no dejara de estarlo hasta que lleguemos al alto consejo. Al menos, ahí se reducirá las probabilidades de ataque a un siete por ciento-

-Entiendo- afirmó Orión.

-De acuerdo, si algo sale mal, no te separes de mi ¿Entiendes? Yo seré quien te protegerá-Dijo Empiron caminando junto con Orión, hacia la salida.

Tomaron un ascensor. Al rededor de las puertas había dos guardias esperándolos.

-Vaya, ustedes están en todas partes.- Dijo Empiron entrando en el ascensor al igual que Orión.

-Asi es señor.- Respondió uno de ellos antes de que la compuerta del elevador se cerrara.

-Empiron, se que puedo tener un gran tamaño. Pero no se mucho sobre guerras y batallas, apenas lo esencial y lo que Megatronus me enseñó hace poco.- explico el joven autobot.

-Tranquilo. Eso ya lo sabíamos, por eso están ellos, y yo. Ademas, cuando se te sea implantada la matriz de mando todo eso va a cambiar.-

-No entiendo como es eso posible-

-Pues, como sabrás. La matriz posee todas las memorias de todos los primes pasados. Otorgándole asi al actual poseedor, toda esa fuerza, inteligencia y sabiduría de los que le prescindieron- explico su guía.

El ascensor se detuvo.

Sin embargo, no el lugar donde se debía haber detenido. Empiron tomo una de sus armas que cargaba en el cinturón, y la cargo. Quito el seguro y la dejo en su mano.

-Bien, esto no me gusta-dijo verificando que se hubiera detenido en la puerta de uno de los pisos.-Necesito que me ayudes a abrir la puerta. Saldré yo primero y verificare que no allá nadie afuera que venga por ti.-

-¿Por mi?-

-Eres el siguiente prime. La revolución la causan los decepticons porque no quieren un prime que sea autobot. Te mataran si es necesario.-

-De acuerdo. Y que are yo-

Empiron le dio su arma y cargo la otra.

-¿Sabes disparar?-

-Si

-Eso es suficiente para mi.

Orión asintió. Dejo su arma aun lado y abrió las puertas del elevador. Pan comido. Era fuerte y alto, no era un gran esfuerzo. Tomo su arma y espero a que Empiron saliera. Su guía y ahora guardián, salio y comenzó a registrar los alrededores del ascensor. Todas las habitaciones y pasillos de la academia de Iacon estaban incómodamente vacíos. Había mucho suspenso, el lugar parecía tétrico. Había una calma, muy pero muy extraña, se sentía el nerviosismo de Empiron en el aire y el susto que Orión sentía. Ese tipo de ambiente en una academia no era normal. Las luces comenzaron a tener iridiscencias, y su potencia se siguió adelante, avanzo hasta encontrarse con las escaleras de emergencia, llevaban años sin ser usadas, ya que el mantenimiento en los edificios tan grandes era lo primordial, pero aun asi, estaban en un estado considerable. Ni había luz definitivamente dentro de aquel camino alternativo. Pero Orión era un transformer terrestre, le había visto las luces por el frente de su capo.

Orión por otro lado, estaba desesperado en el ascensor, apuntando a la nada, listo para disparar a cualquiera que no fuera Empiron, incluso quizá le dispararía a el de no estar seguro que fuera el mismo Empiron, estaba bastante nervioso. Decidió salir del único cuarto en el que tal vez estaría seguro. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo donde había visto desaparecer a su guía. Proseguía su camino lentamente, asegurándose que los pasillos alternos estuvieran solos. Sostenía el arma con firmeza temblorosa, nunca había disparado a alguien, pero sin embargo, sabia como hacerlo, Megatronus le había enseñado. Que irónico, Megatronus, su antiguo mentor de guerra y política, su mejor amigo, al que había llegado a querer como a su hermanos mayor en tan solo un año. Ahora lo quería ver muerto y arrancar su nucleo vital. No podía creer que un ser cargara tanto odio en el nucleo que primus le había otorgado. Era, deprimente. Pero en fin, todo pasaba por algo. Orión continuo caminando hasta toparse con un pasillo en el que literalmente estaba en penumbras, no había luz, ni siquiera con iridiscencia. Se quedo ahi, apuntando firmemente hacia la entrada, dispuesto a disparar a lo que sea que pasara o que saliera de allí. Escucho ruidos, pasos. Quito el seguro del arma. Una figura comenzó a dibujarse frente a el hasta que...

-¿Que estas haciendo Orión?- pregunto Empiron sorprendido al verse apuntado con un arma. El otro solo suspiro y bajo la pistola.

-Lo lamento, estaba nervioso. No sabia que tras tu-

-Cálmate. Esta es la ruta de escape alterna, necesito que enciendas tus luces para que podamos bajar por allí hasta la salida de la planta baja. Y encontrarnos con los escoltas, si es que aun siguen con vida, en casi de que esto sea un ataque decepticon.

-Bien.- Respondió se adelanto y encendió sus luces. Las escaleras y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, al igual que los barandales.

Pero aun asi, todo estaba oxidado. La pintura de la pared se caía, la de las escaleras se descarapelaba y el barandal apenas se sostenía.

-Esto es seguro?- pregunto Orión comenzando a bajar.

-Eso espero, Orión- respondió Empiron cerrando la puerta tras ellos con seguro.

* * *

-Arfive, estoy cansado- Dijo delta aso liado.

-Si... Hace bastante calor. Y no tenemos ni una gota de energon- Prosiguió Skywarp,quien hiba al lado de los tres hermanos.

-Ademas Kym es muy pesada- Amonesto cycloboom

-Eres muy delicado Boomerce- Dijo Zenith fastidiada- Llevas una hora quejándote.

-Eso es verdad. Si tanto te molesta deja que yo la lleve- Sugirió. Delta nuevamente.

-No gracias,no quiero cargar a dos débiles-

Skywarp estallo en carcajadas, bastante potentes para estar tan cansado y tan deshidratado.

Si, llevaban cerca de tres horas caminando en la planicie de Hydrax bajo el mega súper potente sol (1). Sin ninguna gota de Energon, gracias a que Delta lo había olvidado. Kym se había desmayado hacia casi dos horas debido al calor, era una chica fuerte. Pero a la falta de suficiente combustible desde hacia una semana, cualquiera se desmayaría. Todos estaban cansados, aunque sorprendentemente, arfive y Starscream mantenían un paso firme y veloz, dejando atrás a sus seguidores.

-Hey... Ustedes dos...- Dijo Thundercracker.

Ambos se voltearon y pararon su caminata, observaron como sus compañeros y hermanos estaban súper agotados, Alpha, Astro y Delta Tech en el suelo al igual que Skywarp y diamond. Thundercracker y cycloboom de pie junto con Zenith. Aun asi todos estaban agotados. Se podía notar en la expresión de sus rostros. Todo al rededor era solo metal que ardía con el sol. Al norte, a lo lejos, se podían observar los edificios de Iacon, se veían bastante pequeños a comparación de la realidad. Estaban a mediodía en aquel lugar, pero en Iacon comenzaba a dar la tarde.

-Debemos descansar un momento- Continuó TC

-No hay tiempo- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo exactamente. Los demás se impresionaron

-Vamos Screamer, no todos somos tan resistentes como tu.- Dijo Skywarp.

-Deja de llamarme asi, cabeza de chatarra- respondió.

-Somos hermanos, asi que tu no eres tan diferente-.

-metete tus palabras por tus propulsores traseros hasta que lo saques por tus entradas de aire- Fue la chillona respuesta.

-Eres todo un hijo de...-

-¡Ya basta! ¡Skywarp! ¡Starscream! ¡Paren los dos! Parecen un par de sparklings- dijo Thundercracker interviniendo en la pelea de sus dos hermanos, como siempre. Regañandolos con su potente voz.

-El empezó- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, señalándose uno al otro.

-No me importa quien allá empezado solo... Contrólense- Dijo molesto.

Arfive reía para si.

-Muy bien. Entiendo, están cansados y estamos en medio de la planicie de Hydrax. Descansaremos un rato. Pero después continuaremos sin parar hasta llegar a Iacon.- Dijo arfive dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

Todos se sentaron y acomodaron a gusto en el suelo, puede que estuviera caliente, pero aun asi era comodo. Caminar por tres horas sin descanso era fastidiante, asi que un descanso por mas pequeño y corto que fuera, era bastante bienvenido. Skywarp se dejo caer de plano en el suelo, para acostarse, seguido por Delta. Estos dos se habían entendido bastante bien, ya tenían una relación amistosa en la que los dos se llevaban bastante bien. Zenith y cycloboom recostaron a Kym un momento, para que CycloBoom pudiera descansar los brazos.

Arfive permaneció de pie, estaba cansada, agotada, devastada. Le habían sucedido un millar de cosas últimamente. No podía soportar mas, necesitaba a alguien que la entendiera, que le compre diera... Necesitaba una de esas muestras de afecto que veía seguido. Según lo que había visto y lo que le habían dicho y contado, las muestras de afecto de un Cybertroniano cercano, hacia que su spark se sintiera mejor, pero era mas eficaz cuando ese Cybertroniano era alguien que le atraía. Pero, de todos ellos ¿A quien pedírselo?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Starscream.

-Algo como eso- respondió.

-Todo va estar bien, entiendo como te sientes. Ver por quienes dependen de ti no es sencillo, nunca lo es. Pero, la satisfacción que te otorga el saber...-

-Que todos ellos están bien gracias a ti-

-No tiene comparación- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Terminando la oración del otro.

Starscream era ligeramente mas alto que Arfive. La miro profundamente y sonrió, ella devolvió la sonrisa. Starscream estaba decidido a besarla, desde el primer momento que la había visto había deseado besarla. Era imposible no tener esa tentación con una Seeker tan bella como lo era Arfive. Su rostro blanco, era simétrico, sus bellas rajillas al rededor de su rostro, su casco puntiagudo, su cresta verde. Todo de ella era perfecto. Estaba apunto de besarla...

-¡Arfive!- Grito CycloBoom. Haciendo que ambos voltearan, el apunto al cielo.

Naves decepticons, del mismo diseño que starscream, obviamente eran naves aéreas, decenas, docenas. Iban en formación, no podían dejar de observar su ruta, hasta que vieron que se dirigían directamente a Iacon, y cuando sus miradas se toparon con Iacon, observaron plenamente como estaba siendo atacada, misiles llovían desde los cielos, para destruir todo a su paso.

-No...- susurro arfive comenzando a caminar y aumentando su velocidad hasta correr- ¡NO!-

-¡Arfive! ¡Espera!- grito Starscream siguiéndola.

* * *

-¡Orión!- grito Empiron-

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto este acercándosele.

-Sube al vehículo- ordenó

-Pero, ¿Porque?-

-Mi radar detecta que naves enemigas se acercan, súbete al vehículo ahora-

Orión obedeció. Subió al vehículo y Empiron detrás de el.

-llévanos al centro del consejo. ¡Rápido!- Gritó Empiron.

El conductor asi lo hizo. Comenzó a conducir el vehículo de transporte hacia el centro del consejo, lo mas rápido posible, mediante un comunicado, les advirtieron que naves decepticons se acercaban a Iacon. Preparaban los pocos autobots aéreos que tenían entre sus tropas militares.

-Tenemos que llegar rápido al consejo.-

-Entiendo.-

-Tu vida esta en riesgo. En el momento en que salgamos del vehículo debemos ir lo mas rápido posible a la sala de los líderes, la cual esta protegida. No podrán traspasar la barrera.-

-Bien.

Estaban a la mitad del camino cuando comenzaron a escucharse los ruidos cuando un misil se estrella en el suelo y explotaba. Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse, el caos se hacia presente en las calles de Iacon, cybertronianos corriendo hacia diferentes lados, el trafico se hizo más intenso.

-Muy bien, caminaremos desde aqui- Dijo empiron saliendo del transporte. Orión solo obedeció y bajo tambien del vehículo.

Ambos salieron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la sala del gran consejo de Iacon.

-Muevanse-

Repetía Empiron a todos lo que estorbaban en su camino, llegar al consejo era lo primordial, debía llevar a Orión sano y salvo, era el siguiente prime, no podía ocurrirle nada, no permitiría que le sucediera nada, aun cuando su vida fuera el costo que debería pagar. Mas misiles cayeron de los cielos, uno callo al frente, cerca de ellos, haciéndolos caer por la barrera de sonido que el impacto había causado.

Escombros habían caído sobre ellos, Orión era grande, alto; pero no tan fuerte, comenzó a retirar los que habían caiado sobre de el, y empiron comenzó a ayudarle a retirar los mas pesados. Mas ruidos, mas edificios derrumbándose, fuego, chispas, energon por el suelo, vehículos volteados, destruidos, incendiándose. Cybertronianos muertos, muriendo, heridos. Ruidos, gritos, llantos. Era un caos, Iacon estaba siendo arrasada por los misiles y el ataque decepticon. Los soldados enemigos comenzaron a aterrizar y transformando, sembrando el terror en cada uno de los Habitantes de Iacon. Empiron logro sacar a Orión de entre los escombros, a tiros y tirones, jalando uno de sus brazos para que esa fuerza le ayudara a zafarse de los escombros que atoraban sus pies. En cuanto salieron, nuevos misiles caían cerca de ellos, debilitándolos a cada momento por las fuertes caídas. Cada vez eran más y más, los misiles eran incontables. Cuando Orión logro levantar la mirada observo como Un misil, caía directamente a la biblioteca de la academia de Iacon. Alpha Trion estaba allí. No podía dejar que su maestro sufriera las consecuencias de que su asistente fuera llamado el nuevo prime. Se levanto y trato de comenzar a avanzar aun con una de sus piernas mal herida, pero alguien lo detuvo por el hombro.

-Orión, tranquilo, estoy seguro que los guardianes llevaron a Alpha Trion fuera antes de que ese misil callera. El estará bien, ahora tenemos que irnos cuanto antes directo al alto consejo, de tu vida depende la de todos los autobots en cybertron.- dijo Empiron.

-No,podemos estar seguros.-

-No, pero tampoco podemos regresar, estamos ms cerca del alto consejo que de la académica -Dijo empiron- Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo-

Orión asintió. Se estaba viviendo un ambiente de desesperación, de fragilidad. Iacon estaba cayendo a manos decepticons, tan rápido había comenzado la guerra. Todo a sus alrededores era un caos. Empiron disparaba a todo el enemigo que se cruzara en su camino, hasta que se quedo sin municiones. Tomo el arma que Orión estaba cargando y fue con ella que defendió su vida y la del siguiente líder, hasta que nuevamente, se agotaron las municiones en esta arma tambien.

Se escondieron en un callejón, y se cubrieron detrás de una pila de escombros que había caído del edificio de al lado. Estaban cansados, agitados, indefensos y asustados. Tenían que llegar a lo que quedaba del centro de Iacon, y de ahí al alto consejo, si aun existía uno. En el callejón había varios vehículos quemándose y volcados. Servirían para refugiarse de los misiles que seguían cayendo ferozmente sobre lo que quedaba de Iacon, podía sentirse en el piso las vibraciones cuando un edificio se derrumbaba.

-Orión, debemos continuar. Solo sígueme y has todo lo que yo te diga.

-Te sigo-

* * *

-¡Arfive, detente!- dijo Starscream tomándola de la cintura, y cayendo ambos al suelo, sus alas y su cola estorbaban para poder sujetarla con firmeza, pero aun asi no la soltaria.

-¡No! ¡Dejame! ¡Debo ir a Iacon! ¡Mi misión es proteger! ¡Mi misión es proteger a los autobots indefensos!- Dijo soltando sus manos del agarre de Starscream para liberarse. Comenzó a tratar de correr antes de levantarse cuando Starscream le tomo de los hombros y le hizo quedar pegada al metálico suelo. Mirándola de frente, El sobre ella.

-¡No! ¡Primus! ¿¡Porque es tan difícil hacerte entender!?- grito desesperado.

Ella lo avento fuera de su agarre y se puso de pie velozmente.

-¡Porque ellos dependen de mi! ¡Mi entrenamiento debía haber evitado eso!- grito molesta. Sin importar que tan lastimadas estuvieran sus alas, las extendió provocando crujidos de conexiones que regresaban a su lugar dolorosamente.

Las alargó hasta su límite, y en un nano segundo, se impulso hacia arriba de un solo aleteo. Fuertemente se elevó, y comenzó a volar dirigiéndose hacia Iacon lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Y ahora que?- Dijo Zénith llegando al lado de cycloboom y los otros dos seekers.

-Iré por ella.- Dijo Starscream activando los propulsores de sus pies.

-¿Y nosotros?- Preguntó Skywarp.

-Les ayudaran a llegar a Iacon, y a cuidar de Kym- Respondió.

Se elevó aún mas con la potencia de sus propulsores, y se transformo en el aire a su nave Cybertroniana, mucho mas estilizada que la de Cycloboom, y muy parecida a la de ArFive. Y cuando aplico velocidad, una barrera de aire circular que rápidamente se desvaneció. Le observaron alejarse en un casi vano intento de alcanzar a Arfive.

-¿Y ahora que?- Dijeron Alpha y Delta que llegaban cargando a Kym en sus hombros, ya que había despertado. Astro hiba detrás de ellos.

-Bien, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados- Inquirió Thundercracker

-¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?- le pregunto Zénith.

-Avanzar por supuesto- Respondió.- Ppr lo que veo cuatro de nosotros, somos aéreos. Y cinco de ustedes terrestres.-

-Brillante observación TC- Dijo Skywarp.

-Cállate Warp- Amonestó su hermano mayor.

-Bueno, y que tiene que tengamos diferentes programaciones?-

-Bueno, mi hermano, CycloBoom y yo podemos llegar antes que ustedes a Iacon. Y es obvio que necesitan ayuda allá. Iremos hacia el ataque, y ustedes traten de llegar mas rápido- Explico preparando sus alerones.

-¿Quien te nombro el jefe aqui?- Dijo Alpha.

-Nadie, solo trato de salvar la vida de habitantes inocentes, la de mi hermano y le de su líder- explico dándose la vuelta.-¡Warp! Con migo-

-Iré con ustedes.- Dijo CycloBoom.

Los tres se elevaron.

-¿Y nosotros que?- Dijo Astro.

-Váyanse ustedes, yo cuidaré a Kym- comentó Delta tomándola de entre brazos de Alpha.

Sus hermanos se transformaron en sus vehículos terrestres. Y zenith tomo su forma de velociraptor. Comenzaron a avanzar a alta velocidad hacia Iacon, quedaba un cuarto del camino.

-Y... Y ¿Nosotros que?- pregunto Kym.

-Nosotros vamos a ir a Iacon a paso lento Nena- Dijo sonriente, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo de ver a Iacon caer a manos decepticons.

* * *

Corrían. Corrían lo mas rápido que podían. Corrian hasta llegar a la entrada del consejo de Cybertron.

Estaban en medio de un campo, que en lugar de tener pequeñas extensiones, tenia escombros de edificios, vehículos, cuerpos de los habitantes muertos, armas, decepticons sin vida, misiles don activar. Fuego. Era lo peor, la peor batalla o el golpe mas duro para cybertron desde la resurrección de Unicron.

-¡Corre mas rápido, Orión!- le grito Empiron.

Orión obedeció, saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde y corrió mas rápido. Los misiles no cesaban, al parecer la orden de Megatron había sido muy severa y estricta. El piso bajo sus pies temblaba. Se comenzaba a agrietar, la potencia de los misiles y las constantes explosiones había provocado que el golpe penetrara las capas de suelo de Cybertron mas cercanas a la superficie. Había tanto humo y fuego, que el cielo se había tornado rojo y naranja, a comparación del bello cielo turquesa que siempre se apreciaba en cybertron.

Llegaron, por fin llegaron. Empiron saco su tarjeta de pase y lograron entrar. Cerraron por dentro la enorme puerta de metal dorado, y cubrieron el enorme domo con la capa protectora que les ayudaría a salvarse.

-Rápido. Tenemos que presentarte al...-

-Hasta que llegaste Orión, ¿Sabias que es de mala educación hacer esperar a tus amigos?- Dijo Megatron burlonamente.

Tenían prisioneros a todos los miembros de la cámara de Iacon.

No. Tanto esfuerzo... Para nada.

-Megatron- dijo Orión, preocupado.

* * *

-¿Donde esta arfive?- dijo zenith llegando a la escena.

Iacon había sido arrasada.

Starscream, Skywarp y Thundercracker Estaban removiendo escombros en busca de sobre vivientes.

-No lo se la perdimos- Respondió el seeker rojo dando la vuelta y viendo a Zénith.

-¿Como que la perdieron...?- Un fuerte aleteo le detuvo en su reclamo.

Era Arfive, quien descendía lentamente desde arriba. Sus alas se detuvieron cuando toco el suelo. Su expresión se horroriso al ver como todo lo que había sido Iacon alguna vez, ya no existía.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- Dijo gritando, pateando furiosamente un escombro. Y comenzando a disparar contra otro escombro mayor.

-¡Arfive! ¡Cálmate!- le grito Zénith.

-¿¡Que me calle!?- Grito volteando su mirada a ella- ¿Quieres que me calle Zénith? ¡Esto es culpa nuestra! ¡Culpa mía!-

-¡No es asi! ¡Hiciste lo que pudiste!-

-¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes! Me entrenaron durante una vida para evitar esto. ¡Y no sirvió de nada! ¡La vida de todos esos habitantes estaba en mis manos Zénith! ¡En mis manos! ¡Y ahora lo único que queda es su sangre! ¡Mis manos están manchadas con todo el energon derramado de ellos! ¡ de miles de inocentes!-respondió Histérica- ¡Nome digas que no sientes culpa Zénith! Oh tu CycloBoom. ¡Nos entrenaron para prevenir esto justamente! ¡Para ser la maldita jodida esperanza de cybertron y de miles de autobots a lo largo de este perdido planeta! ¿¡Dime que carajos queda de esa esperanza!? ¿¡Que es lo que queda!? ¿¡Que ves a tu alrededor!? ¡No se tu pero yo veo destrucción! ¡Destrucción que se pudo haber prevenido, Maldición!- Gritó señalando a su alrededor.

-¡Contrólate! Claro que siento culpa. A mi tambien me entrenaron para esto, no creas que eres la única-

-No me pidas que me calme. ¿Que no te queda claro? Iacon a caído, ¿entiendes?, Iacon- a - caído- dijo remarcando cada palabra- La caída de Iacon es algo que no podemos tomar a la ligera...

-Y supones que haga...

El ruido de propulsores llamo la atención de todos. Enel cielo anaranjado de Iacon, un escuadrón de siete naves decepticons, se dibujo en el cielo, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el consejo.

-¿Que piensan destruir? No queda nada- dijo Skywarp.

-No solo queda el domo- Dijo Delta. Dirigiéndose a lo que quedaba de la cámara del consejo de Cybertron.

-¡El domo!- Gritaron todos. Arfive de inmediato emprendió el vuelo hacia las naves, que estaban casi llegando al domo. Seguida por Starscream.

Los demás solo se dirigieron hacia el gobierno y sus aposentos.

* * *

-¿Que sucede Orión? ¿No saludaras a tu viejo amigo?-

-Tu y yo no somos amigos.

Megatron rió potentemente.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso- respondió megatron. Movió su cabeza y sus soldados inmovilizaron a ambos recién llegados.

Los pusieron de rodillas y les esposaron las manos por la espalda.

-¡Soundwave!- grito megatron.

-Que sucede megatron- Respondió con voz robótica (como la de G1).

-Busca la manera de desactivar el campo que cubre este domo.-

-Eso no será necesario, el campo tiene una puerta del mismo físico, por la entrada-

-Aun asi, necesito que lo desactives para que el escuadrón que viene en camino descargué los...

Choques y explosiones interrumpieron a Megatron, los sonidos venían de afuera, obviamente, pero el había ordenado un cese al fuego por enzima de la ciudad.

-¿Que demonios esta pasando allá afuera?- Dijo caminando a la salida. Los soldados que tenían capturados a Orión y Empiron salieron junto con el.

Al salir, megatron observo uno de los soldados encargados de la misión, transformado aun en su nave, estrellado en el suelo, ardiendo debido a un disparo, y destilando energon.

-¿Pero que cara...-

Otro de ellos callo del cielo, estaba en su forma original, callo de espaldas, le hacia falta un brazo, y tenia muchos rasguños, pero estaba vivo, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando alguien callo sobre de el, con enormes alas verdes y negras, coloco velozmente su mano en su pecho, y con la otra, donde poseía una navaja, le corto ferozmente la cabeza. Se levanto y emprendió el vuelo nuevamente. Aquella extraña había echo eso en cuestión de mano segundos.

Orión y Empiron la miraron con asombro y extrañeza. Megatron sabia quien era.

Voltearon sus miradas al cielo. El anterior escuadrón fue eliminado. Tres seekers acompañaban a la extrañ disparaban a los soldados hasta verlos caer directo al suelo de metal.

-¡Arfive!- grito el líder decepticon lleno de ira.

-Tu- dijo ella volteando al origen del grito y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad hacia el. En un momento estaba a punto de golpearlo, el activo su arma, dio un golpe en falso debido a que ella se elevó de nuevo, para patearlo por la espalda.

-¡Tu causaste esto!- Gritó ella enojada. Dándole un fuerte golpe a Megatron en el rostro.

-Quien mas pudo haberlo causado- Dijo el irónicamente, intentando golpearla.

-¡Eres un grave desperdicio de Transformio!-

(De acuerdo lo siento, pero no lo evite,cuando vean todos T4 entenderán)

-¡Eres un grave desperdicio de Metal!- Grito ella golpeándolo con su navaja en el amdomen provocando apenas una rajada.

Por la espalda, Starscream comenzó a dispararle para debilitarlo. A su distracción, Skywarp y Thundercracker liberaron a los dos prisioneros. Los demás llegaron, Zénith intervino dejando a Starscream reunirse con sus dos hermanos.

-¡Arfive, amenaza a las 7!- gritó alpha a su líder.

Esta solo dio un giro rápido y les corto la cabeza con la daga que portaba en su cola, y regresó a atacar a Megatron.

-¿Ella es parte del equipo DeadCon?-Pregunto Empiron a Cycloboom.

-Las dos, señor.- Respondió.

-No la tengo registrada-

-Eso es porque, fue un experimento, antes de que esto se decidiera- explico Cyclo a su anterior comandante, los demás solo lo miraron con extrañeza.

Del otro lado, tenían a Megatron de rodillas con unas esposas. Le habían inmovilizado en poco tiempo. Zenith se quedo resguardándolo y ArFive se acerco a Empiron y a los demás.

-Comandante Arfive- saludo el mensajero.

-Señor.

-Bienvenida.

-Gracias. Aun asi, parece que llegamos tarde.

-Un poco.

-Me complace presentarle a Orión Pax, el siguiente Prime- Dijo Empiron.

-Es un placer señor-Dijo arfive saludando militarmente a Orión.

-Por favor, no es necesario ese reconocimiento- Respondió el humildemente. Arfive sonrió.

-Realmente es el indicado, Empiron. ¿Y los miembros del consejo?-

-A punto de morir- Respondió Megatron congelando las mentes de todos.- Soundwave, activa el código- Dijo sonriendo como enfermo.

De la puerta del domo salio un secuaz decepticon, presionando un botón, al momento, desapareció para reaparecer al lado de megatron y nuevamente desaparecer. Empiron y Arfive comenzaron a correr rumbo al domo, pero la explosión, el fuego,los escombros y la barrera de aire y sonido que sucedió. Les impidió, les detuvo y los lanzó. Lejos. Dejándoles inconscientes.

* * *

Arfive despertó.

Estaba entre los brazos de alguien, enfoco la mirada. Y vio a Starscream, movió un poco su cabeza, y observo a los demás. Kym estaba durmiendo o desmayada nuevamente. Zenith estaba sentada, al igual que todos los demás, estaban dentro de lo que quedaba de una construcción sin techo, recargado en las quemadas paredes. Movió aun mas su cabeza y observo. El domo, ya no existía. Todo Iacon había desaparecido, ahora solo eran montañas y acumulaciones de escombros. Había energon por todas partes, extremidades,cables circuitos. Era un completo desastre. Se observaban las llamas que aun ardían en la noche. ¿Había anochecido?, al parecer la explosión les había dado duro. Observo las caras y las expresiones de sus amigos y compañeros.

Devastación.

Depresión.

Tristeza.

_Enojo._

Impotencia.

Desesperación.

La caída de Iacon.

Todo estaba mal, todo. No podía creer que todo eso hubiera ocurrido de verdad. Deberá ser un sueño,debía ser un sueño. Tenia que serlo. Fue entonces analizando los rostro y la expresión de sus compañeros cuando observo, que faltaban Empiron y Orión. Se movió de entre brazos de Starscream y callo al suelo.

-Arfive espera.- Dijo este con delicadeza- No estas en muy buenas condiciones.

Ella se miro, una de sus alas estaba completamente rota, inmovible. Su cola se había fracturado igual. Intentó levantarse con las manos y una de ellas le dolió mortalmente, haciéndola gritar del agónico dolor.

-Tu brazo tambien esta roto- Dijo Zenith amablemente, con voz deprimida, ayudando a Starscream a levantar a arfive.

-No hagas muchos esfuerzos- Dijo Starscream-.

Ella se puso de pie, y algo le caló. Volteo la mirada a su paierna, y tenia una lamina de metal encajada no muy profundamente, en el frente de su pierna izquierda. Se agachó, y lo retiro de una simple tirada. Comenzó a caminar, siempre cojeando, manteniendo su mano derecha pegada a su cuerpo por estar rota. Y manejándose únicamente con su mano herida por la flecha que Halfway había disparado hacia ya dos dias.

Que rápido pasaba el tiempo.

Siguió caminando, buscando a Orión o Empiron. Hasta que se topo, con el cuerpo sin vida del mensajero. Tenia un trozo enorme de metal clavado en la cabina de Spark, nadie sobreviviría a eso. Siguió caminando hasta darse por vencida. Todos estaban detrás de ella.

-Es hora de irnos, médicos de la ciudad de Praxus nos esperan- Dijo Diamond.

Arfive asintió, comenzó a caminar de lado con Starscream cuando escuchó un quejido. Regreso su mirada y observo como se movían una serie de escombros. Comenzó a desviar su camino hasta estar casi corriendo.

-Arfive, ahora no- Dijo Alpha, starscream y los demás comenzaron a seguirla.

Ella se arrodillo frente a ese montón de escombros y comenzó a moverlos, hasta encontrarse con un miembro del consejo, a punto de morir. Tenia heridas graves, mucho muy graves, energon por todas partes, le faltaba un brazo, tenia cables expuestos, y circuitos rotos. Era la segunda en la cadena de mando del consejo, era la subteniente Anaria Signus. La madre de Empiron.

-Arfive- Dijo débilmente. Logrando reconocerla.

-Dígame- Dijo Ella.

-Lleva... La matriz... A su portador...-

-¿Yo? Pero... No pude..-

-No... Te enfoques a ... Lo que no... Pudiste hacer... Enfocate... El que ... Puedes hacer... Para cambiar... El ... Pasa...do-

Y se apagó. Dejándole a sus pies, la caja contenedora de la matriz de mando. Coongelandola.

Ahora, tenia una misión. Una nueva misión. Una nueva y mayor importante misión. Proteger la matrzi de mando. Y a su portador.

Hurra.


End file.
